Team KHAN
by Trigunner
Summary: One is an ex-special ops soldier. One is a fanshionista/scoundrel. One is faunus being an assassin. One is a sentient robot who has both an aura and a few alien-ish qualities. Watch as these 4 men interact with the students of Beacon as they: beat the crud out of most of the school, bring justice to the people(kind of), sort of get along with the story line, and help with SHIPPING!
1. Krom Omnuron

Team KHAN

My first RWBY fanfic. The OCs were at first meant to be characters in other franchises, but then were reimagined as heroes in Remnant. The following franchises belong to their respective owners: RWBY, Marvel, Sword Art Online

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Krom Omnuron<p>

_I am an agent in one of Atlas' Special Ops Units. The rest of this unit chose to join since they left their respective huntsman academies, ages 21 and up. Me? I was a part of this strike force since I was 9. I was given no slack, no mercy, no trust. I was treated like any other soldier, pushed hard, showed little emotion, just orders. Although I've grown accustomed to it, I still feel left out. Anyway, I'm currently…_

***BEEP*** "We're coming up on the drop zone." a voice on the intercom said. "Agent Krom, this is your stop."

_...going to work._

Finishing his thoughts, Krom gets up from his seat. His uniform was mostly navy blue, except for a few silver stripes that spread from around his shoulders then across his chest. Where the stripes meet is a silver pentagon, tip pointing down, at the center of his chest. For his main weapon, Krom wields the Adamant Aegis, a shield passed to him from his previous squad leader, The Captain. It was silver with a light blue rim with one might mistaken to be a dark blue, 8 pointed star with a black cross over the silver semi-orb in the middle. From what Krom's been told, The Captain's shield was made from an alloy of two metals, Vibranium and Uru. With this shield and a high-quality dust pistol in his right hand, Krom was known to be 'The Captain' reborn, at least among the soldiers he's seen that way. "Well…" Krom said to his squad. "I'll be seeing you guys later." and leaps out of the jet.

A few seconds later, one of the squaddies realized something, "Wait, is wearing a parachute?" Another replied, "No." He chuckles and said, "No he wasn't."

* * *

><p>Falling from a speeding jet at 10,000 feet was but routine to him. Despite the circumstances, Krom knew really well how to handle the situation, even if he was the only one on the mission.<p>

_The target is an abandoned bunker at the west end of the Emerald Forest. Krom thought. Intel indicates that the White Fang had just moved in 24 hours ago. Two squads and their commander, James Boutor, are currently occupying the bunker. Objective: eliminate the leader of this operation and cripple the White Fang's efforts in the area._

Seeing a lit bunker, Krom positions himself so that once this branch comes close… *grab* Krom gets the tree branch and parkours through the thicket, moving towards the bunker. Only making a few rustling sounds, Krom stops in a tree and assesses the situation: 8 guards are surveying the exterior. Security is installed but infiltration is still favorable. Guards seem to be only armed with simple firearms. Whatever the case, seems that they pose little threat, at least to me. Krom leaps from the branch he's on and lands in a pile of leaves. This catches the attention of a few guards.

The two walk over to the pile of leaves, and as soon as one of them pokes their rifle barrel into it, two leather, tipless gloves grab their collars and pull them in. A few punches were heard, but then Krom crawls out of the pile and runs into the bunker without anyone noticing. As suspected, security consists of guards, lights and… that seems to be it. Sneaking through and around chatting guards seems easy enough. After a few minutes of ducking behind steel crates, knocking out a few guys, climbing docked hovership, and stealthing onto the catwalks, Krom got a neat view of the control room. Inside he saw two grunts who seem well armed, who are accompanying a man in a blue and orange jump suit, James Boutor.

_Boutor is an ex-sergeant of Mistral's 23rd Hunter Unit. He joined the White Fang no more than 5 weeks ago. James' weapons and semblance are centered around the use of his neon colored legs, thus his alias of "The Neon Annihilator." Jerk's got a rep for maximum casualties, humans, faunus, and grimm alike._

Krom leaped over and latched to the windowsill, still undetected. He climbed into an air vent then proceeds to the control room. After sneaking inside, Krom overheard Boutor's conversation to his men, "Keep it up, men. Just a few more days and the White Fang will have a new base of operations. Then, Torchwick can work on bringing down one of Vale's academies. I'll be going to the roof for some fresh air." T_he roof… perfect._ Krom thought.

* * *

><p>James Boutor stood at by the edge of the helipad. Search lights shined into the dark forest, the moonlight casted down upon the bunker, and the sudden sound of bashing metal behind the neon annihilator. He turns around to see a 16 year old in a blue suit darker than his and an odd looking shield on his left arm. "So you're Krom Omnuron." He said. "So you're James Boutor." The younger one said back. The two of them stared at each other, until Boutor runs up and does a double kick, only for it to be deflected be Adamant Aegis. Krom continued to block James' kicks, until he found the right time to push his shield forward, sending a tumbling Boutor back a few feet. Krom rushed forward and throws his punches and bashes while James threw his kicks. Then Krom forgot one important factor about his opponent: James Boutor's weapons are called George and Batroc, which are a pair of shotgun style gun boots. The moment he heard a gunshot, Krom puts his shield in the way, feeling a small bit of force from the shot thanks to the vibranium in Adamant Aegis.<p>

Krom tumbled backwards and threw Adamant Aegis at Boutor, and watched as it him in the face and tossed Boutor close to the edge of the roof. Krom then reached his left hand and the Adamant Aegis flew back into his arm. Boutor stood up leaped off the building and onto a hovership. The ship's gatling gun revs up and opens fire upon "The New Captain." Krom responded by taking cover behind Adamant Aegis and blocking every shot from the hovership. A few seconds later, two more ships came beside the one Boutor was on and then they shot at Krom. After a full 10 seconds of thinking, Krom had an idea.

The three gatling guns continued to bring hell to the shield wielder, which at this point was now obscured by a cloud of thick dust. They continued to shoot, but then the one on the ships spun out of control, sailed over the middle hovercraft, and crashes into another ship. Boutor, who is in the remaining ship, wondered how the ships had somehow went down. He ordered the loading ramp to open, leaped off the ship, and runs back into the bunker. The ship the ceased fire and saw a familiar looking shield planted into the roof's surface as the dust cloud cleared. The crew of 4 looked confused, but then a shady figure crawled into the ship and extended an arm. The crew looked at the figure, then looked in the direction of his extended arm and saw the shield that was set in the concrete shake, raise up, fly through the windshield, and knocking them all out. The shady figure then runs for the controls and drove the ship into the bunker. After a decent count, Krom reminded himself: 5 hostiles are still active. Right after finishing that thought, 4 armed men approached him. Krom's first reaction was to throw Adamant Aegis. It hit one, bounced off his face, then hit another, and another, and another, and then it flew back into Krom's careful grip. Make that 1 hostile. Krom makes his way inside the bunker and makes it into the hangar. Enemies of various standards, dead or down, were among the rubble and debris that surrounded Krom and the man across from him. Without a second thought, the two warriors attacked each other.

Boutor started with a shell at Krom, which was deflected. Krom threw his shield at Boutor who kicked the shield into another direction. The two then stood there, looking at each other for a full 10 seconds. Boutor broke the silence saying, "I thought you were more than just a shield." and detached George and Batroc from his legs. Krom responded by easing his stance, decided not to call for Adamant Aegis, and then said, "Let's see." The two re entered their struggle, but Krom had the upper hand throughout. Boutor tried to aim high with his kick, but Krom caught his leg and sent 13 rounds into the kickboxer's chest using the special pisto Krom had holstered on his right side.

Krom stood tall over the defeated James Boutor and called Adamant Aegis to his grasp. Reloading his pistol and strapping his shield to his back, Krom walked out of the bunker and made his way to the extraction point.

* * *

><p>"Again, a most impressive performance, Krom." General Ironwood said to his youngest veteran. "But throughout these mission reports concerning you, it seems as though your progress is being hindered by something." "How?" Krom replied. "My training and experience have been my strengths since The Captain entrusted me with Adamant Aegis." "Yet there is one quality you lack that gives you your greatest weakness." Krom was a bit confused at Ironwood's statement. Nevertheless, Ironwood continued. "Krom, what made The Captain so powerful wasn't the fact that he was a Huntsman, or that his semblence is strong, or that he had a powerful aura. Although the aura ties in with my point." Krom then remembered that despite his combat prowess, his aura seemed to lack compared to any soldier of equal status. "So, you're saying that my aura is ineffective is because…" Ironwood stood from his desk and said, "You lack emotion." This definitely caught Krom by surprise. "Emotion!? That has got to be the most absurd thing you've ever told me! Emotions are what make people soft, what make them weak!" "And yet one of the greatest soldiershuntsmen in the history of Remnant had a reputation for displaying true emotion towards everyone he found trustworthy, soldier or citizen!" Ironwood shot back. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until sighing heavily and slumping back in their chairs. "Tell me, Krom, do you know why The Captain gave you the Adamant Aegis?" Krom stared at the bright blue shield that sat on the floor beside his seat, looked back at the general, and shook his head. Ironwood then answered, "Because he trusted you." Krom had an expression of both shock and confusion. "Before The Captain went in on his last mission, he told me to tell you this when the time is right for you, which at the moment is now."

Krom then remembered his life from before he was enlisted as the strongest child soldier. He was the nicest, most innocent kid on the block, despite being an orphan. He despised the discrimination of the Faunus, stood for the kids who couldn't help themselves, and knew what it means to fight. But when he joined the military at the age of 9, all of those memories didn't seem to matter so he disregarded them. But now, it seems that that's the reason why he isn't as strong as he wanted to be.

Krom kept his head low, tearing up from realizing how weak he truly was. Ironwood noticed this, so Ironwood made a decision: "Krom, I'm dismissing you from the Atlas Military." Krom's head shot back up in a mix of surprise and sorrow, but Ironwood continued, "I have a friend in Vale who can help you: Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. I'm sure you've heard of him." Feeling a bit relieved that Ironwood won't give up on him, Krom relaxed and replied, "Yes, I've heard of him. Most of the huntsmen and huntresses he's trained can be related to The Captain, right?" "And that's exactly why I'm having you transported to Vale in under 48 hours." "2 days? Why?" Ironwood chuckled and replied, "You have to get ready, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Name: Krom Omnuron<strong>

**-Race: Human**

**-Weapons: Adamat Aegis [A shield that was passed to him after The Captain passed away, made of an alloy made of vibranium and uru.]**

**-Gender: Male**

**-Age: 16**

**-Outfit: Navy blue, silver, black, brown**

**-Accessories: Boots, harness, gloves, belts**

**-Handedness: Right**

**-Complexion: Light tan**

**-Hair Color: Black**

**-Eye Color: Dark blue**

**-Aura Color: Light blue**

**-Semblance: Aura channel [Krom has the ability to channel his aura into creatures and objects, whether it's for healing, strengthening, dealing more damage, etc. This ability allows Krom to use Adamat Aegis as though it were an extension of himself, going beyond the bonds other people made with their weapons.]**

* * *

><p>If that description wasn't enough to give you a decent image of Krom, let me describe him for you:<p>

imagine a 16 year old with a face like Kirito + the traits described, wearing Captain America's suit from the Winter Soldier movie, except the star in the middle is replaced by a hexagon with one of the tips is pointing down. For the shield and Krom's symbol, the design is similar to the hilt of Kirito's Elucidator from SAO, except the 'star' is complete, is colored light blue, and the tips stretch to the blue rim of the shield.

Okay, I think I've been saying too much. Rate and review. Tell me what you think. I'll be working on the other 3 members before going into their story so please be patient.


	2. Herald Lahas

Our next guest is designed after a few designs of a rule 63 Weiss Schnee, except with more blue than white. More copyright marks: Fullmetal Alchemist, Care Bears (please don't ask why)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Herald Lahas<p>

_A blaze surrounded the village, chaos and panic spread throughout the streets. The only ones who were able to escape were the CEO and his young heiress. Amidst all of the madness, there was only one who was sane enough to fight off the invading grimm. A young boy who looked like a Schnee, yet with a spear and more blue than white, stood alone and fought the savage beasts. Taking a severe blow from an Ursa Major, the boy lost his left arm, then lost consciousness, and was sent into a tree, destroying it. After who-knows-how-long, the boy wakes up and stares weakly at his surroundings. A few fires were still active, the bodies of grimm and people lay about but then the boy's focus was on a few men who reminded him of the crusades from Remnant's history, except their emblems weren't red crosses, but the head of a red panther. He watched as they approached him before passing out again._

_Upon waking up, the boy found himself laying in on lit, operating table of some sort. He tried to move, but then he felt something off about his left arm. He looked over to see what seems to be a large gear ringed under his armpit and over his shoulder blade. The shock was nerveracking, which then resulted in the boy's vision faded once again. His eyes reopened only to see a metal arm placed over the gear in his shoulder. Thinking it was a new part of him, the boy tried to move the prosthetic limb, which responded by following his command. The door slammed open, the boy looked toward it, and saw a man in black pants, a white tuxedo, and a bowler hat saying, "It seems you're getting used to your new friend." He walked to the boy on the table before saying, "I will look forward to working with you, Herald Lahas."_

* * *

><p>Waking up from his bed, Herald sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow. <em>T<em>_hat dream again. Why?_ he thought. Looking at his suit, he got up and prepared for the day. _Well, can't keep the dress shop waiting!_

A blue, fashionable coat with the left arm missing to reveal the automail, white dress shirt and pants, black boots, a retracting spear, and a grey automail arm, Herald was ready to face a day of tailoring and designing.

Turmverlängern, Herald's spear, is capable of extending upon command. Its lengths range from 2 feet to over 20 feet, not counting its 1 foot long head. His automail arm can select 1 out of 10 different types of stored dust: red, violet, light blue, white, yellow, blue, orange, neon yellow, lime green, and lightened grey.

* * *

><p>The store Herald ran was called Mode Pour Tous, run by the shop owner, Aveline Franziska."Hello, I would like to make an order.", a man said from one side of the counter. Aveline turned around and responded saying, "Well then, what would you like to order? I'm sure you can find it here in our stores. But if it's a custom job, just talk to Herald over there in the design corner over there.", pointing at Herald who was on his easel with various drawings and designs on the walls. "Uh… I think I'll talk to Herald then." the customer said and walked to Herald's corner. "Excuse me," the man asked, "I would like to have a custom job." Herald looked at the man and felt a kind aura emit from him, easing his posture. "Okay, sir," he said to him, "what are you thinking of for this attire?" "Well…" but before he could start, a black clad thug with red sunglasses went into the store and walked up to Herald. He shoved the customer and asked Herald, "Uh… yeah, we were wondering if you could tell us how much that robot arm costs." Herald decided to play around with the guy by saying, "A robot's arm? I don't think we stock those things, let alone sell them. If that's what you want there's a mechanics shop just 2 blocks from here and they-" "I was talking about the one on your arm, you dunce!" the thug obviously was really pissed. "Oh, this thing?" Herald held up his left, metal arm, "This is an automail arm, not a robotic arm. Huge difference." "Whatever!" the thug shouted. "Just how much can you sell it for!?" The 10 chambers around said arm spun until the red cylinder lined up with the bottom of his wrist. Herald pointed a metallic palm at the thug and said, "Not for sale." A red glyph that was shaped like the S.D.C. symbol appeared over his palm and shot a burst of force that sent the thug flying out the front door. Herald stood up from his stand, approached the door and told the shopkeeper, "We'll talk about those arrangements for Beacon when I'm done."<p>

* * *

><p>Herald walked into the streets of Vale, Turmverlängern in hand and his automail arm at the ready, set to orange. From what he could tell, 30 thugs with red katanas and machine guns were in the streets, waiting for something to happen. While they expected a shocked response. Instead, Herald chuckled and swung a 20 foot spear at the crowd, immediately knocking out 10. He rushes to the other side of the road, where 5 thugs were aiming their guns. Herald responds by contracting his spear to 3 feet and raising a gun gesture with his automail arm. This gets the thugs into a state of confusion. Then a tiny, orange glyph appears on Herald's pointing finger and shoots each gunner with a flare shot that exploded on contact. A group of 6 runs toward him, but Herald quickly sets his automail to purple, charges Turmverlängern and slashes the thugs, downing them just like that. Herald setted the automail to blue, casts it onto the side of a building and ran up the side. Reaching the roof, Herald spots the remaining 8. The ones with guns pointed while the ones with swords ran at the blue spearman. Herald set the automail to neon yellow, pointed his palm up, and sent a bright yellow glyph into the air above the thugs. In the snap of his fingers, lightning bolts reigned from the glyph and onto the thugs. Herald leaps off the building and into the street and started walking back to the store.<p>

But no more than halfway there, a Atlesian Paladin-290 comes out and punched Herald, sending him back 20 feet and leaving black streaks on his coat. Oh… he thought. I hope he has the cash to get this dry cleaned. Herald slings Turmverlängern around his shoulder, gets into a shooting stance, and puts his right hand on his automail arm. The arm shifts and converts into an arm cannon of sorts, now concealing the 10 cylinders inside. The Paladin and a new group of thugs rushed towards Herald, who was manifesting, what some might say, a rainbow in his arm cannon. Upon reaching the right moment, Herald gives the thugs and the mech a warcry, and a rainbow of pure energy. The waves of light swirled and spinned as it went right over the group. The energies damaged, crushed, burned, screamed, corroded, freezed, and electrocuted the mech and the thugs, all at the same time. By the time the rainbow blast had passed, the sight of the victims was rather…(I'll leave it to your imagination).

* * *

><p>"Lahas, are you sure you want to do this?" Aveline Franziska said to her employee. "Despite all I've accomplished here? Yes, I'm sure." Herald Lahas answered. "But why?" Avenline asked. Herald looked at Turmverlängern in his automail hand, then looked back at Aveline and said, "I have the skills meant for a huntsman. Yet here I am, making fancy suits and dresses, while having the potential to fight!" Aveline looked at Herald, then at his metal arm. Herald continued, "Besides, I would like to pay the dust man's heiress a little visit." Herald said with no embarrassment at all, until he realized what he said and blushed a bit. Avenline then relaxed and said, "Okay. I'll make the arrangements for your enrollment, Herald Lahas."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Name: Herald Lahas<strong>

**-Race: Human**

**-Weapons: Turmverlängern [Herald's adjustable spear. Its lengths range from 2 feet to over 20 feet, not counting its 1 foot long head]**

**-Gender: Male**

**-Age: 17**

**-Outfit: Royal blue, silver, black**

**-Accessories: Boots, dress coat, automail arm**

**-Handedness: Right**

**-Complexion: Pale White**

**-Hair Color: White**

**-Eye Color: Light blue**

**-Aura Color: (Unknown)**

**-Semblance: Glyphs [Similar to Weiss' semblance, except Herald casts them through his automail arm. When in cannon mode, Herald can shoot blast versions of the dust. As a finisher, Herald can manifest a rainbow patterned glyph inside the arm cannon, and fire a rainbow blast, which is an energy wave that emits the properties of all of the types of dust in Herald's automail. TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHA F***AS! ]**


	3. Adam Vorsord

What started off as a rogue/ranger I made in Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 was then redesigned as a member of KHAN. Now meet a man with abilities and traits similar to an assassin, with a color change, RWBY aspects, and a bit of… wolf. More copyright marks: Assassin's Creed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Adam Vorsord<p>

Deep in the lush, green forest of Vacuo, a man wearing brown clothes and a wolf hood, ran through the thicket. He ran on the ground when needed, swam across the lake, leaped and swung from tree to tree, scaled large rocks, and, when he approached his destination, began climbing a mountain. _Don't panic, Wayaginalii._ The wolf man thought to himself. _All of the huntsmen and huntresses in our history had to do this, to discover their aura and semblance._ Wayaginalii continued to climb the side of the mountain for what seems to be a full minute. Stopping on a decent cliff, he finished his dried mangos and continued to climb the mountain.

Upon reaching the top of the mountain, which is practically a large stone column, Wayaginalii caught his breath and stared at the sight before him. There were a few patches of grass and shrubberies here and there, but what grabbed Wayaginalii's attention was a great, big, red willow tree. He looks behind him to notice he had just climbed past the clouds, estimating he just climbed 13,000 feet in less than an hour.

_For your final trial, Wayaginalii, you will climb to the peak of Eagle Mountain. There you will find the Great Willow. Climb her, retrieve the virgin boughs in her canopy and brew the tea. Once you've drank the tea, then an animal spirit will guide you to unleash your aura and will help gain your semblance._ That's what the chieftain said to him before venturing into the forest. Wayaginalii removed his wolf hood to reveal that the ears of the wolf were the only parts that were… alive, and are attached to Wayaginalii's head.

He climbed The Great Willow, limb after limb, branch after branch, until he found a bare potion in the trunk, revealing the flesh of the tree. Wayaginalii unsheathed his axe, Ulfurbyssu, and chopped off a piece of the flesh and climbed back down to the stone floor, which to his surprize was actually fertile soil. Using some flint and one of the shrubs, Wayaginalii started a fire and brewed the tea on a metal bowl he brought. Once the tea was finished, he drank it. It tasted a bit bitter at first, but as the raw taste faded down, the world around Wayaginalii began to "digitise".

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he realized he was stripped down to the articles of clothing from the waist down, and had no equipment. A spectral wolf appeared before Wayaginalii, before leaping into a hole in the ground. Wayaginalii assumed that this was the animal spirit the chief was referring to, so he leaped into the hole after the wolf. The fall slowly progressed to an angled slide, and then another drop which made Wayaginalii fall into a pond. As Wayaginalii got to shore, the same wolf showed up next to a rock. He leaped onto Wayaginalii, which then caused the man to stagger and fade.<p>

At first, Wayaginalii thought he was dead, until he opened his eyes. His vision seemed smeared along the edge of his peripherals, and he couldn't see his hands. Heck, he couldn't see himself for that matter. In front of him, an actual wolf appeared. It closed its eyes, then it disappeared. At least, that's what Wayaginalii thought, until he noticed a still blur where the wolf was, as though a piece of crystal clear glass had come to life. Then the wolf reappeared, opened its eyes and looked back at Wayaginalii. Realizing what to do, Wayaginalii focused on reappearing, and it was so. He focused on turning invisible, and again, he turned invisible. Reappearing, Wayaginalii noticed the wolf looking at an elk a few yards away. Without his tools, Wayaginalii thought the best way to approach the elk is through his new ability. He cloaked, approached the animal, and then strangled it to death. As Wayaginalii released the animal's body, the wolf howled, calling a pack of wolves to feast on the their friend's fresh kill. Then, the world around Wayaginalii began to reconstruct back into the forest he was one in. The scenery was just as serene, except for the wolf pack that was eating away the elk. Wayaginalii then walked away, leaving his wolf hood on the ground. He turned around, following his wolf like ears, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>That was all 2 years ago. At this time, Wayaginalii was living off another name, Adam Vorsord. His grey and red hoodiecoat now making him appear more civilised, or suspicious. A belt featuring a savage, red cougar was obviously a group symbol. Ulfurbyssu was now a semi-automatic shotgun with the original axe head below the front of the barrel. With two tool gauntlets on his wrists, his signature weapon, and a small array of tools, Adam is now ready for his next assignment, and was currently leaning against the steel wall of the ware house.

"Adam Vorsord," a man said to Adam. "I was told you're standing by." Adam looks at the man who spoke to him. He had reddish-brown hair and small horns towards the upper part of his head. His white mask and Faunus culture made one thing clear: he was part of the white fang. Because of the same mark one's shoulder and the other's belt, so was Adam. "Yes, Adam Taurus." the grey clad assassin answered. "Is there something you need?" "Yes. The higher ups have an assassination job for you, considering this is your kind of work." "Well, assassinations are what my semblance is designed for. So yes. When do you want to meet?" Taurus turned around, looked at Vorsord from over his shoulder and said, "1 hour."

* * *

><p><em>The target is Eric Jetsom. He runs a Schnee dust mine in southern Vale where they collect dust of various types.<em> Adam Vorsord thought, observing the mines. _His routine consists of playing overseer in the mines, observing the employees, relaxing in his office, and exploiting the faunus. He seems heavily guarded, but how that possibly keep him safe from someone with the ability to cloak?_ Clearing his thoughts, Adam put his hood over his head and proceeded through the air vents. Sneaking across pipes, beams, poles, walls and catwalks seem no different than being in the forest. Although that took some practice in itself.

Adam approached the security room. There was at least one human at each terminal, not counting the 4 armed guards talking to some of them. Adam then notices one of the men walking away from his terminal. Adam looks carefully and realized the exposed terminal is the camera controls. Without anyone noticing, Adam plants a emitter on one of the connections and hid it, making the worker think it's a new instalment. Adam pulls out his scroll, and receives the camera data, he sets it so that the frame rate stops when the camera sees no movement, without changing the recording time. Now, only he can see through the cameras. As he gets up from the chair… "Don't move." a guard held Adam at gunpoint. Before the guard could say anything else, Adam spins around, grabs his gun, extends a hidden blade, and strikes his neck, killing the guard. Adam puts the guard's body into a nearby closet and proceeds with the mission.

Adam then moves to the mines. At first sight, the mine is actually a dam, except instead of a river or lake, the dam is holding up the Southern Ocean! Guards were positioned across the upper levels and stared into the maw of the caves. Faunus were being whipped and shoved as they were forced to haul carts of dust and break the rocks with simple drills and picks. _All of these androids being being built to benefit mankind, yet they're still using faunus labor? I'm so end Eric Jetsom._ Adam scaled the wall by grabbing the light fixtures and creases in the side. One by one, the sentries were being assassinated by either a silenced pistol, a one-handed axe, a hidden blade, or Adam's bare hands, a total of 25. Seeing a stack of hay next to some resting faunus, not sure why, and he does the one thing any good assassin can do: he spread his arms, leaped forward and dove 1,000 feet into the pile of hay… and waits inside for something to happen. Inside the haystack, Adam gains focus as his eye color goes from brown to light blue. His vision darkens, but then he begins to detect the presence of people and places around him, which were marked by different colors. Red showing hostility, blue showing trust, yellow showing the objective, and tactical positions were in white. The only red icons left are the 2 accompanying the golden one, his target. Adam turns off Eagle Vision, and confirms that that's indeed Eric Jetsom.

* * *

><p>A rabbit faunus layed next to a haystack. A gloved hand reached out and covered her mouth to suppress the girl's scream. "Shhh… it's okay." a voice from inside the haystack said. "I'm here to bring down the man who runs this place. Have you seen him?" The gloved hand gently released the faunus mouth as she said, "Uh… yeah, he's taking the pleasure of whipping that couple over there. From what I've heard, Mr. Jetsom takes extreme pleasure in exploiting the faunus, especially the females." "Huh. I can tell." the voice agrees, noticing Eric groping a female cat faunus. "Listen, I'm going to need your help, which may or may not involve you getting purposely caught in that business to attract his attention." "Well? Which is it?" "Whichever it is, it will be the key to me getting the drop on him. Now go out there and play prostitute." The man in the haystack didn't need to be outside to tell the faunus girl is shy and scared. The voice continued, "Don't worry. If you can at least lure him where there are no guards, I can take him out without letting him so much as touch you." The faunus girl then calmed down and knew what to do. "Okay, I understand. But before you go, may I get your name?" The voice paused before saying, "Adam. Adam Vorsord. And you are…" "Lilly Scarlatina. I just hope this works, Adam."<p>

* * *

><p>Eric Jetson, black hair and dressed in a white coat with a red Schnee symbol on his shoulders and back, was observing the mining operation. His two guards sat on a box of dust, which was conveniently put in front of a haystack. "Hello, chief." a seducing voice said sweetly. Eric turned to the voice and saw a rabbit faunus standing there. "Well, hello. I assume you're actually trying to have a good time with me?" "Well then, sir, I guess I should be honored." Almost of the faunus were looking at Lilly, wondering, 'what the heck is wrong with this girl!?'. The guards were about to say something when two daggers stabbed the sides of their necks and a pair of hand tugged them into a haystack. No one noticed. "Well then, shall we get down to business in my office?" Eric asked. "Oh, no sir, I think we can get started in my quarters." Lilly answered. "Hm… I guess it would be a nice change of pace." Eric agreed. Then the two went into the faunus living quarters. Heh. Adam thought in the haystack. <em>This is almost too easy.<em> As he stepped outside, he used his semblance to cloak himself as he tailed the two.

Inside one of the rooms…

"Well, then now that we are alone, shall we get started?" Eric said to Lilly who was shaking in the corner. "Indeed." A young male voice said from behind. Eric turned around to see a grey hooded man who stuck something sharp into his neck. Then, Adam pulled the knife out and said, "As promised, didn't let him touch you." "That you did do." Lilly replied. But then, an alarm sounded off and the intercom blared, "Attention all workers, report all sightings of suspicious activity within the facility, for Eric Jetsom has gone missing. Enforcers are enroute to the living quarters for inspection." Lilly was really, yet all Adam did was sheathed his blade and walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Out on the grounds, armed men were interrogating the faunus, asking about any suspicious activity, when then they spotted Adam coming out of the living areas. The 4 shouted at him, guns pointing when the next thing they realize, Adam puts a hand on the axe sheathed on his right waist, angles it toward them, and then a shotgun shell discharges and kills them. The gunshot unsheathes the axe and attracts the attention of more guards. "Quick! Call in the Grey Knights!" one shouts. As the guards pointed their guns away, grey androids were launched from the wall and landed a few feet in front of Adam. Their arms shifted into machine guns, but to the guardsmen's surprize, the closest drone said to Adam, "Intruder: Identify yourself." Adam looks straight into the eye(s) of the android closest to him and said, "Help me release these slaves." The guards laughed at this, until they heard the drone reply, "Aye aye, sir." and attacked the guardsmen. A faunus runs up to Adam and asks, "How did you take control of the AKs!?" Adam responded, "Did you think I wouldn't forget about sabotaging as many systems as I could!?" and ran into the dam.<p>

* * *

><p>As Adam began to run to the docking area, he stopped at the sight of a drone he observed as "Atlesian Knight-200" a.k.a. the "White Knights." Figuring these drones aren't under his control, Adam immediately sprang into action. Adam swung Ulfurbyssu into the head of a white knight, decapitating it. One drew its rifle, but Adam grabs it with his off-hand and uses Ulfurbyssu to chop its arm off. Dual-wielding a laser rifle in one hand and an axeshotgun in another, Adam Vorsord tore through wave after wave of white knights. Dropping the dried rifle, Adam sensed another team of robots coming from behind. Reloading Ulfurbyssu and cloaking himself, the white knights staggered back, wondering where the grey assassin went. Then, two torsos got knives through their processors and lost their heads. The remaining 4 turned to the sound and saw Adam who swung at one, blocks a rifle butt, and leg sweeps another. Turning to the intact drone, Adam leaped up, held Ulfurbyssu with both hands, and cuts the white knight clean in two. As for the remaining 3, Adam grabbed one, tossed it at another that was about to fire, and drove Ulfurbyssu into the downed drone. Adam turned and noticed a frightened man running toward a small plane. "Oh man! Those were the only AK-200s we was given!" Adam watched him, raised his left arm at him and said, "Well, sucks to be you." A bullet discharged in Adam's hidden gun, and it downed the witness before he could get within 1 foot of his ride.

Adam's wolflike hearing heard the sound similar to a riot outside. _Seems that everyone's trying to escape._ he thought. _Now to get some information out of this man._ Adam walked to the man he just shot, and began to harshly ask questions. "Why do you work for the Schnee Dust Company? What more can you gain from enslaving them? Why are you even doing this?" The man was obviously terrified and bleeding out. Adam expected the man to try and run, but instead he lay on his back and sighed. "I'm s-sorry." Adam acknowledged his response. "Sorry for what?" He asked. "I'm sorry I got caught in this." the bleeding man said. "Ya know, not all humans disliked your kind. At least *sigh*... I know I didn't. You fight to end discrimination, and I respect that despite the fact that you're making me bleed." Adam then felt sympathy and tried to treat the man's leg. "Man." the man groaned. "I knew what they were saying was wrong. You faunus aren't that bad." After Adam finished, the man continued, "But I was desperate for a job, so I started to work here for my family in Mistral. But I was forced to hate your kind, yet you still help me." "I know when a man deserves to die, or when he wants to." said Adam. He looked at the man, then removed his hood to reveal his face and his wolf ears. The man smiled at Adam, then gasped for air saying, "Please, sir, could you do me a favor?" Adam looked him, puzzled, but he proceeded anyway and said, "The name's Adam, and yes. What do you need?" The man continued saying, "The only faunus humans truly hate are the faunus of the White Fang. They are the major reason why humans despise your kind. If you are one of them,please, leave them and stop them as a huntsman." Adam heard the man's words and began to ponder whether or not to leave the White Fang, but could his words be true? "And one more thing before you leave." Adam's attention was put back on the man. "Could… you please… k-kill me. I want to say sorry to those whose lives I've ruined." Adam's question was answered with that statement. Even after helping the man get better, he would rather die than to enslave a race that didn't deserve it.

Adam brought his left arm close to the man's neck, drew his hidden blade and then said, "You have my word. I'll end faunus discrimination and stop the White Fang." With those last words, Adam raises his wrist and brings his hidden blade down onto the man's vitals, killing him. Closing the man's eyes, Adam said, "Rest in peace, good man." Adam's next instinct was to jump into the jet and fly to the nearest huntsman academy, but then he remembered the White Fang belt he had on. With the right tools at his disposal, Adam removed any White Fang emblems from his attire, replacing his belt buckle with that of a hollowed arrow pointing up. Then he jumped into the jet and flew away, leaving an honorable corpse and a medal with a savage, red cougar.

* * *

><p>At first, flying in an airship going from Vacuo too Vale didn't seem to bad, but trying to fly a plane yourself? That required some practice in itself. Adam was struggling to stay level through the red, Emerald Forest for goodness sakes! The flight controls began to falter, and soon enough the jet hit a few trees, removing the wings, and Adam found himself in a speeding hunk of metal that was about to fly into a thicket of trees. Knowing what was about to happen, Adam braced himself as the jet crashed into a large tree, which caused him to black out.<p>

Crawling out of the wreckage a few minutes, Adam's attire and most of his equipment was damaged, except for Ulfurbyssu remarkably. Blood seeped from parts of his body, he couldn't stand up, realizing that his legs were broken. Landing on the ground, Adam let out a hiss. Out in the distance, Adam could see a towering structure. He began to move with everything he had, but stopped when a girl with black hair and golden, amber eyes ran up to him. She was wearing a white blouse, purple leggings and a black bow on the top of her head. The girl seemed no older than himself. She got down and lifted Adam in her arms, she said something but Adam couldn't make it out. Before long, his consciousness began to fade, and then the loss of blood made Adam black out. _I just hope I've come to the right place._ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-Name: Adam Vorsord (Wayaginalii)<strong>

**-Race: Faunus**

**-Weapons: Ulfurbyssu [At first it was a simple battle axe, but after learning more about weapons, Adam fitted Ulfurbyssu with parts usually meant for a shotgun, making it very handy in close combat.]**

**-Gender: Male**

**-Age: 17**

**-Outfit: Grey, red**

**-Accessories: Hood, Gauntlets, boots, belts, waist cape**

**-Handedness: Right**

**-Complexion: Tan**

**-Hair Color: Black**

**-Eye Color: Brown**

**-Aura Color: Grey**

**-Semblance: Cloaking [Adam can cloak himself and attack his targets without breaking the cloak. However, Adam's cloaking runs off his aura, which has the special ability to regenerate faster than normal.]**


	4. Enter: ?

Which was it? Megaman? Transformers? Soulcalibur? Maybe… Anyways, our next guest has a lot of 'Sunstreaker' written all over him. Copyright mark: Transformers: Fall of Cybertron.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: ?<p>

In an abandoned laboratory, the lights were out. Every bit of machinery was not functional at all in the dark room. All of them, except for a particular capsule in the room, emitting a goldish glow. It more than big enough to fit a fully grown man. A timer next to the capsule slowly counted down as it's almost time to activate.

* * *

><p>10 seconds…<p>

9 seconds…

8… Growling was heard from outside.

7… Shadows crept closer to the lab entrance.

6… A pack of 8 beowolves wandered into the lab.

5… They heard a ticking and approached it.

4… In front of them, the beowolves saw a glowing, orange capsule.

3… One of them raised a claw…

2… It got closer…

1… closer…

0

A rapid beep chirped as the capsule's hatch flew forward and crushed an incoming beowolf into the wall behind it. The remaining beowolves look at the capsule top, then at the capsule again, and saw a humanoid robot, its appearance obscured by the darkness of the room. As the beowolves observed it, the robot's systems activated.

* * *

><p><strong>+Activating System Functions<strong>

**-Accumulative Energy Generator: Online**

**-Cyberneural Sensors: Online**

**-Sentient Neural System: Online**

**-Central Joint Control: Operational**

**-Energon Fuel Tank: 100%**

**-Overshield: 100%**

**-Weapons Conversion Cog: Online**

**-Energon Sword: Online**

**-Module Applicators: Online**

**-Retinal Scanners: Online**

**-Variable Ammo Dispenser: Inactive**

**-Armor Modulator: Inactive**

**-Gyroscopic Stabilizers: Active**

**-Foot Mounted Accelerators: Online**

**-Petabyte Memory Hard Drive: Online**

**-Wireless Fidelity Sensors: Online**

**-Conversion Cog: Online**

**+System Name: Neckrid**

**-All Systems: Online**

* * *

><p>The robot awoke, and looked around. Red eyes were locked onto him. Slightly frightened, robot's first reaction was to draw it's energon sword. Before the beowolves knew what was happening, the robot swung a large sword with one arm and slashed into them in one clean swing. The bastard sword's hilt was orange while the blade was lined with strange glyphs. The bodies of the beowolves lay dead on the floor as the robot's sword collapsed until you couldn't tell he had it. The robot continued to walk out and out to the outside.<p>

The light revealed the robot's features. His looks resembled that of a 17 year old boy. He had messy brown hair, white complexion, and light blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie with slabs of orange cloaking his shoulders, black pants and orange armor plates covering the outsides of his thighs. On his wrists and feet, he wore orange boots and gauntlets, both of them went all the way to his knees and the back of his elbows, and their sizes made the lower limbs double the density of a normal person. A few elements of neon blue could be seen on certain parts of his attire, even his eyes glew a few times.

_Where am I?_ he wondered, adjusting his vision to the outside. _First I wake up, see a bunch of red eyes, cut them down, and walk out. Did anything happen before that?_ Observing the red forest forest around him, his processor then clicked. He walked back into the lab and came out carrying a large, grey storage unit, dubbed 'Weapons Locker', big enough to be his casket. Holding it over his shoulder, the robot ventured through the Emerald Forest.

* * *

><p>Coming next to a small rock formation, the robot set down his weapon's locker on a rock. He pushed a button and a portion of the lid opened to reveal a computer console. Interfacing with it, he browsed through the locker's contents. <em>Hmm… this thing only has a two guns and a few ability modules. Okay, equipping:<em>

**+User: Neckrid**

**-Class: N/A**

**-Alternate Form: N/A**

**-Primary Weapon: Neutron Assault Rifle**

**-Heavy Weapon: Thermo Rocket Launcher**

**-Ability: None**

**-Assault Tech: None**

**-Support Tech: None**

"Gee, all of this equipment. Wait, Neckrid. Is that my name?" the orangey bot asked himself. "Hm… might as well use it. Maybe this terminal might know everything I need to know." Just then, a roar was heard just a few yards away. "That doesn't sound good." Neckrid said. He takes his weapon's locker and runs towards the noise.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, Neckrid saw 2 giant, black, scorpion monsters chasing a bowed girl in an open field. She was holding an unconscious man. He wore a grey hoodie, and most of his gear is broken, except for his axe. Looks like they'll need help, no doubt about it. He looked at the scene and started assessing the situation. 2 giant scorpions were chasing a girl who is helping someone out of the forest. The area looks very open, so a direct assault would be all I need. His right gauntlet shifted into a large, triple barrel rocket launcher, keeping it's wielder's colors and had a yellow glow instead of his usual neon blue. Aiming at one of the scorpions, he then pulled the trigger. Three rockets flew from the chambers and hit one of the giant scorpions in it's armored hide.<p>

The girl and the other scorpion stopped when they heard an explosion and turned to see one of the giant scorpions had lost it's left claw. They turned to the other way and saw a boy in orange slide down the hill with a rocket launcher for an arm and a large container on his back. Neckrid cools down the Thermo Rocket Launcher and fires another rocket, hitting the one he didn't shoot. The three rockets hit, this time, they took the tail and its stinger off. The girl continued running toward the Bullhead carrier, which Neckrid just noticed. The giant scorpions were in pain, but Neckrid figured they had enough. He began to run after the Bullhead as the girl got on. But just before he could say something, a loud screech shrilled. Everyone looked back at the meadows and saw the scorpions retreat, but then were replaced by a large, black hawk. "Nevermore!" the girl shouted. Neckrid's first instinct told him to get on the ship, which held well, despite the 500 pound locker he was holding. "I got this." Neckrid told the girl. "Just get us out of here!" The girl strapped the unconscious man in a passenger seat and the rest of the crew began to take off. "Do you know how to handle a Nevermore?" the girl asked Neckrid who was securing his locker. "Nevermore?" he asked back. "That big, black bird that's chasing us!" "Uh… no." he replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't try!"

* * *

><p>At 5,000 feet, a Bullhead carrier was being chased by a Nevermore. Neckrid's arm went from a triple barrel rocket launcher too two, triple barrel assault guns, side-by-side. He aimed at the Nevermore and began to empty clip after clip, but the Nevermore only staggered. "So!" Neckrid shouted as he engaged at the Nevermore. "What's your name, little miss black?" "Blake." she answered. "What's yours?" "Uh… Neckrid." he said back, still shooting at the Nevermore. His Neutron Assault Rifle nearly exhausted, Neckrid switched to the Thermo Rocket Launcher and shot them, but the Nevermore just dodged the rocket bursts. Now focusing a bit, Neckrid takes careful aim at the Nevermore, but then notices an aiming reticule on the Nevermore. He steadies his aim, steady, steady… after a beep sounded, Neckrid fired. The three rockets flew at the Nevermore, but then it dodged the rockets. However, it failed to notice the rockets breaking formation and readjusting their course into the Nevermore. Upon contact, one wing blew off, and the Nevermore crashed into the thicket of trees. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they returned to the academy.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Neckrid said as the Bullhead landed at the Beacon helipad. "Well Neckrid," Blake said. "Welcome to Beacon." The paramedics carried their wounded passenger to the medical bay, Blake following them. Neckrid just stared off at the academy while he picked up his locker. "Greetings." the man said. Neckrid turned to the voice. A grey haired man in a black and green tux, holding a coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other, approached him. "I don't seem to have you in my records. What's your name?" Neckrid was a bit nervous as to both who this man is and where he is, but he obliged. "Um, Neckrid, sir." he said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Neckrid." the gentleman said. "I'm the director of this academy. You can call me Ozpin." Neckrid crept a smile as he and the director walked toward the office tower. "So tell me, how did you find this place?" Ozpin asked. Neckrid replied, "Uh… it's not so much that as much as I helped someone and they took me back here." Ozpin had an expression of curiosity on his face, as they went into the tower. Everyone, from students to staff looked at Ozpin as he and an orange guy, no taller than the director, who was holding a locker that's as big as he is.<p>

Then, the two went into the elevator and ascended into Ozpin's office. Neckrid looked in awe at the clockwork overhead, while Ozpin chuckled as he walked to his desk. "So." he said, regaining Neckrid's attention. "It seems that you have no idea what to do, nor do you know what you seek." Ozpin was right, Neckrid did not know what he wants. All he could process was this one thought he expressed: "I just saw Blake trying to save someone from the clutches of these giant…. scorpion things…." "Those creatures you attacked are called Grimm."Ozpin added. "Yes, Grimm." Neckrid continued. "I saw getting chased, so I drew my weapons and attacked the Grimm. As I was protecting them from a giant Grimm they called a Nevermore, my processors told me to-" "Wait." Ozpin stopped Neckrid's statement. "Your… 'processors'?" he asked. Neckrid thought Ozpin was going to have him scrapped on the spot, but then Ozpin laughed a bit. "I see, so you basically want a purpose." Ozpin said. "Well, I assure you boy, you'll find one here. This academy is meant specifically for training huntsmen and huntresses. These are the people who…"

(So Ozpin told Neckrid about the tales of Remnant, for 2 whole hours.)

"But," Neckrid asked Ozpin while sitting on his weapon's locker, "are you sure I can enroll here? Despite me being the only sentient robot on campus?" Ozpin just assured him, "Please, Neckrid, I have a friend that also done this before. Although, it will be a problem trying to get you a spot if there's no one who can be on a team with you."

Just then, a 16 year old boy in a navy blue uniform walked into the room with a light blue shield and a pistol holstered. "Mr. Ozpin, I'm here to enroll in your-" he cut himself off when he noticed Neckrid. "Am… I interrupting something?" "Oh, no you're not, Krom." Ozpin assured him. "In fact, your timing could not be any better." He pointed at Neckrid and said, "This young man is in need of a team!" Krom looked at Neckrid, and nodded. Just then, another guy, one year older than Krom, came into the office room. He had white hair, wore a blue coat, had a spear slung around his right shoulder, and his left arm was mechanical. "Ah, so you must be Herald Lahas. It seems that we're going to have a team assembled soon!" Ozpin announced in excitement. Now, if someone with an 'A' in their name were to join these guys, I'll have the perfect name for them. At that moment, a 17 year old with a grey hood walked in. His shotgun/axe at his right side, two gauntlets with some strips of metal on the bottoms, two pistols slung on his belt, and a hood that did its best to conceal his face, and his ears. "Are you the director of this academy?" he said sternly. "Why, yes. I am director Ozpin of Beacon Academy." Ozpin replied. "Okay then." the hooded teenager continued. "May I enroll here? I seek to become a huntsman and prove my worth to Vale!" Ozpin looked at him with some anticipation, and replied, "Of course! Just may I just ask you one thing?" Ozpin asked before taking a sip from his coffee mug. "Yes sir."the hooded man said. Ozpin set his coffee down and asked him, "What is your name?" The hooded man felt the awkward stares coming from the other boys. Then, he obliged and calmly said, "My name is Adam Vorsord."

Ozpin just froze. His hand grasping the grip of his coffee mug and his eyes bugged out. Adam looked at him, then at the other men. They all shrugged, not realizing the coincidence of them standing in this order from left to right: Krom, Herald, Adam, and Neckrid, caused Ozpin to spit out his coffee, raise his mug up victoriously and shout, "KHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

The four teens were clearly freaked out. Krom was wide eyed, Herald waved his hands forward, Adam's jaw dropped, and Neckrid nearly fell off his locker. Krom was the first to respond. "Uh… Director Ozpin?" Immediately, Ozpin put his left foot on his desk, pointed his coffee mug at the team-to-be and declared, "I've always wanted a team with that name! From this day forward, you shall be known as…" the caffeine quickly left him as he slumped back in his chair. "Uh… maybe we should save that for a later date."

The four boys looked at the director, then at each other. They all had one single thought in mind at that moment: This is going to be quite a year.

* * *

><p><strong>-Name: Neckrid<strong>

**-Race: Robot**

**-Weapons: Varies [Neckrid is capable of 'programming' his loadout, but he can only equip one of each type of weapon: primary and heavy, as well as a variety of extra gadgets.]**

**-Gender: Male**

**-Age: Unknown**

**-Outfit: Black, Orange, Neon Blue**

**-Accessories: Hoodie, Gauntlets, Boots**

**-Handedness: Ambidextrous [Both hands]**

**-Complexion: White**

**-Hair Color: Brown**

**-Eye Color: Light Blue**

**-Aura Color: Unknown**

**-Semblance: Cybertronian [Grappling hooks, shockwaves, flak shields, etc. Neckrid is capable of selecting variable abilities as well as weapon's.]**

* * *

><p>I know, Neckrid's chapter was not as exciting as the other 3, but writer's block struck me hard when thinking of a concept for him. Anyway, rate and review, for I am going to give to you those shippings I promised! As to which ones… I'm not telling. XD<p> 


	5. The Assembly of KHAN

From here, most of the chapters I'll publish will either be one shots or a segments of a specific event. Please, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Assembly of KHAN<p>

"Well, gentlemen." Ozpin said to the four boys. "We usually have all of the first years do a little test, while throwing them all into the Emerald Forest at the same time, but since we're halfway into the semester, there will be a few changes." He approached the cliff side and took a sip of his coffee. "Even though you 4 are already on the same team, you will still have to get in pairs." This made the guys nervous. "The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the remainder of your years here at Beacon." _Ugh... _Herald thought. _I just hope one of these guys can accept my style._ "Okay then." Krom stated. "What's our objective?" Ozpin just looked at the navy blue shield fighter with concern. "Mr. Omnuron, are you sure you don't want to have an ear for your fellow teammates?" For once, Krom pondered for an instant, then looked at his team mates. He turned back to Ozpin and said, "Would you like to let us… talk about each other?" Ozpin smiled and said, "I'm not sure that's necessary, Krom." "Okay." Krom said in defeat. "Alright." Adam said. "What's the objective?" Ozpin sipped his coffee and answered.

"Before you four came to Beacon, 16 students ventured into the forest in search of these 'relics' I've set up, chess pieces. They were meant to determine the order of the teams, so there are 5 of the same 4 pieces. As you might have guessed, this means that 1 type of piece is still in the forest, the white kings . You four are to venture to the ruins of which these pieces reside, while the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for your years at Beacon."

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin said. "I do." Neckrid said. "How are we getting down there?" Ozpin chuckled and then said to them with his eyes narrowed, "You'll be launched." Then the four boys realized what they were standing on. In no time at all, the metal plates sprang forward and launched the four men into the forest. "Ozpin." Glynda Goodwitch walked up to Ozpin. "Who were those boys?" "Ah, Glynda." Ozpin confirmed. "They're just later additions." "Did you even read their backgrounds?" Ozpin lowered his head and said, "No. No I didn't."

* * *

><p>Team KHAN stayed close, even during descent. Krom cushioned his fall with Adamant Aegis, Herald stuck Turmverlängern into the ground to slow his drop, Adam caught a tree branch then dropped down 10 feet, and Neckrid didn't mind. He just flew down, crashed into some trees and landed on the ground in a loud *thoom!*. "Well," Herald stated. "Now that we're already so close, let's decide on partners <em>now<em>." "Alright." Adam said. "I'll go with Krom." Krom looked at him with a brow raised. "Mm… okay, if you say so." Herald immediately just, stammered. Neckrid ran up to Herald and hugged him saying, "That means I'm with Herald!" "Okay… Neckrid, I think you can let go of your partner now." Krom said, and Neckrid released the suffocating fasionist. Adam started, "I noticed some ruins just ahead. I think they're the relics Ozpin was talking about." "Well, let's go then." Krom declared, and the four boys ran through the thicket.

* * *

><p>The Grimm they met were no problem at all. Krom threw his shield at some ursa, Herald shot some beowolves with an ice glyph, Adam swung Ulfurbyssa and his dagger at some more beowolves, and Neckrid blew through any Grimm he saw that his Neutron Assault Rifle. As they continued on, Krom's keen eyesight noticed some masoned stone in the distance. "There! Press on, KHAN!" he shouted.<p>

Upon arrival, 16 table high pillars stood in a circle. But only 4 had the relics they were looking for. Each one grabbed a relic and headed back. Just as they crossed into an open meadow, a Nevermore and a Deathstalker came into the scene. "Well, this is _just_ great!" Herald complained. "How are we supposed to take down 2 giant Grimm with only 2 on one at a time!?" Krom observed the situation and everyone's loadouts before quickly coming up with a plan. "We don't." he declared. "Neckrid, I need you to draw that Nevermore away with your rocket launcher." Neckrid heard him and transformed his arm into the Thermo Rocket Launcher. "You got it, Krom!" he said and he engaged at the Nevermore. Krom looked at the Deathstalker then told the other two, "Herald, see if you can incapacitate its legs. Adam, look for softspots and hit them hard with your axe. I'll try to crack it's shell." "Is that even possible!?" Adam said as they charged in. "Yes." Herald answered. "It is VERY possible!" Herald transformed his automail into arm cannon mode and shot ice dust into the joints of its legs, leaving its claws and stinger to move. Adam noticed this, leaped up, dodged the stinger, and swung Ulferbyssa into the joint that held the tail, cutting it clean off. Krom grabbed the stinger tail, jumped really high, and tossed it down into the beast's head. As he came down, Herald summoned a blue glyph right over Krom. As Krom got into a diving position, the glyph went off. Krom slammed Adamant Aegis into the stinger and let it blow a clean hole in the Deathstalker's head.

"Dammit!" The three looked towards the noise to see Neckrid caught in the Nevermore's talons. Then, Neckrid activated his ability mod: Hover. Jets flared on his boots and back, and Neckrid flew straight up, out of the Nevermore's grasp, and into its head, staggering it. While hovering, Neckrid fired a boosted Neutron Assault Rifle at a staggered Nevermore, until the hover went away. Upon landing, the rest of team KHAN came to Neckrid while Adam shouted, "What happened to that rocket launcher you had!?" Neckrid got up and replied, "The Thermo Rocket Launcher went dry! I'm down to my assault rifle!" Krom then thought for a moment, and then went into solo mode. "Cover me!" he shouted. Running forward with his pistol in his right hand and Adamant Aegis in his left, Krom shot and got the attention of the Nevermore. "Krom, what are you doing!?" Herald shouted, but Krom kept running forward. The Nevermore sent its wings forward to to send a wave of feathers, but they did nothing to Krom's shield of Uru and Vibranium.

* * *

><p>Back at beacon, Ozpin was displaying the test in the auditorium. Krom was charging at the Nevermore while his team fired what they could at it. Everyone looked at the team before them thinking, "Are these guys really 1st years?" Two teams imparticular looked at the screen in sheer awe, especially a blonde leader in white armor. <em>There is definitely something special about these guys.<em> he thought. The member in sheer white looked at Herald and thought, _Haven't I seen that guy before?_

* * *

><p>After 1 full minute of shooting feathers, the Nevermore dove for the blue bulwark. Krom dodged the Nevermore's grapple attempt, leaped up, and fired his handy, dandy, grapple gun. The hook stuck itself right next to the Nevermore's spine. The Nevermore tried to shake it off, but then immediately ascended as Krom reeled himself towards the giant grimm's neck. Just as it attempted to hover, Krom was swung up, and then he found his winning blow. Reeling the grapple gun with his right hand, he put Adamant Aegis on his left. Just as he made contact with the Nevermore's back, Krom sent Adamant Aegis into the creature's spine. Then, after a loud CRACK, the Nevermore lost control of its body and if fell 10,000 feet.<p>

The Nevermore crashed into the open meadow, and right in front of the three huntsmen in training. It laid there, cawing and trying to move its body, until a mass of light blue energy came down and crushed its squawking head. As the energy faded, a navy blue figure with a shield stood up from the fallen grimm, who said with a smile, "So, should we be getting back?" Herald, Adam, and Neckrid just stared at the blue bulwark, awed at his performance of singlehandedly bringing down a Nevermore. After 5 seconds of silence, they nodded their heads and grinned, following 'New Captain' back to Beacon.

* * *

><p>The four trainees walked into the gates of the amphitheater, where a good number of students cheered for their triumphant return. Even Ozpin and Glynda smiled at them. The four boys went up to the stage as Ozpin said their names. "Krom Omnuron, Herald Lahas, Adam Vorsord, and Neckrid." The four stood at attention in that order. "The four of you have collected the white king pieces. From this day forward-" The four in question got nervous when they noticed an excited look on the professor's face. "-you will work together as…" <em>Oh, crap, here it comes!<em> they mentally panicked. "...team KHAN." Ozpin said plainly. They stood there, frozen in shock, then gave off a sigh of relief as Ozpin proceeded. "Lead by-" "KHAAAANNNN!" some guy in the crowd shouted, causing the crowd to laugh and cheer even harder. Even Ozpin was laughing out loud, which produced a surprised look from Glynda. Ozpin relaxed himself a bit before proceeding. "He he… Lead by… Krom Omnuron." Applause came upon the latest addition to Beacon. The rest of the team looked at Krom who then felt a strange sense of pride, but then a faint image came to mind.

* * *

><p><em>A silhouette stood there, his back to whoever's viewing. Krom noticed something round on his back, and that the figure's helmeted head looked back at him. "I passed Adamant Aegis to you for a reason, soldier." the shadow said. "Someday, you can go beyond even my achievements. Good luck, Captain Krom." Even though he couldn't make out the figure's face, Krom knew who it was.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Krom stood there, facing the floor. People noticed this and began to tone down their applause, and began to leave. Ozpin came over and set a hand on Krom's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Krom?" He asked. Krom lifted his head to look at the grey haired professor. "Yeah, I'm okay." Krom said glumly. "It's just that…" He turned his head to focus on Adamant Aegis on his back. "I hope I can be the leader <strong>**he****knew I could be." Krom's teammates looked in worry. Herald was the first to say something, "Well, let's try to clear ourselves at our dorm." Krom relaxed a bit as the new team went to the dormitories…**

* * *

><p>…which was conveniently neighboring the dorms of two imparticular teams. The two teams watched their new classmates as they began to carry their luggage into the nearby dorm room. The dark blue one carried a simple duffle bag. The royal blue one had a duffel as well + a very special suitcase. The grey guy also had a single duffel bag. But the orange one, he was carrying what the other two teams assumed was a rocket locker from the armory. "How is he allowed to take that with him to his dorm?" Yang wondered out loud. Blake replied, "Maybe he can't go far without his weapons."<p>

The two teams in question, RWBY and JNPR, gathered in RWBY's room for a little chat. "So." Ruby started. "What do you think of the new neighbors?" Weiss was the first to respond, "Something tells me I've seen the royal blue guy before." Yang said, "Are you sure we can trust them? I'm pretty suspicious of the grey one." Pyrrha responded, "We haven't gotten to know them yet, so we can't be sure." Nora added, "I bet that they all have something special." Blake looked up from her book to look at the pink hammerer, "Doesn't everyone at this school have something special about themselves?" Jaune looked at their teams as they began to talk back and forth. He was about to say something, until a knock came to the door. "OOHH! It's probably them!" Ruby said. "Come in!" 4 students stood outside the dorm room. "Excuse me, it seems we may need to make new friends." the navy clad one said.

* * *

><p>Before the eyes of RWBY and JNPR was team- "KHAAAANNNN!" the blonde shouted in the most epic voice she could muster. Everyone stood there silently, until something snapped in Adam's mind. He walked up to Yang, fist at the ready, and shouted, "That was you!?" the blonde gave off an awkward smile and responded, "Gee, you're just as serious as Blake." Krom pulled Adam back a bit before he could screw with everyone. "So," Krom started. "Who are you guys?"<p>

The blonde guy in white plate armor was the first to stand and introduce himself. "Hello, Jaune Arc. I'm the leader of team JNPR. Over on this side of the room are my teammates. Guys, please introduce yourselves" The first to introduce herself was a red haired girl with an attire that made her seem like either an amazon or a spartan. "Hi, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, 4 time champion of the Mistral Combat Tournament." As she sat down, a guy in green with hints of magenta in his suit, and eyes, introduced himself. "Lei Ren. That's all you need to know." _Okay... _Finally, a girl in a suit of pink and white said cheerfully, "I'm Nora Valkyrie! Ren and I are childhood friends! I'm so glad we're together! Well, not together-together." A smirk came to the faces of KHAN as they noticed Nora's chipper attitude and Ren's embarrassment. "Was… that what you didn't want us to know?" Neckrid said. Ren just looked at him, then put his face in his hands and said,"Y-yes…"

"Yay, my turn!" a red and black huntress said as Jaune sat back down. "I am Ruby Rose, fearless leader of team RWBY! As well as an agile fighter, I'm also a talented weaponsmith!" Finishing her intro, she motions to her team. "Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long." the blond girl started. "I know it seems awkward, but I'm really Ruby's older sister." Team KHAN was a bit surprised, except for Krom, who plainly said, "By how many years?" "I'm 17, and Ruby is 15." "Hm… then you must be lucky; being on the same team as your little sister." Neckrid said cheerfully. "I'M NOT LITTLE!" Ruby shouted. Then, a familiar girl in black and white set her book down to say, "Half of you already know me. I'm Blake Belladonna, I'm a huntress who is trying to end faunus discrimination." Adam looked at her and he said, "I understand. The White Fang doesn't define what a faunus is." Then, everyone turned their attention towards a girl in mostly white who was sitting on her bed.

She sat there, trying to avert her gaze, but in her head, _I don't want to be introduced… but they're-_ she looked up, and the new team looked down on her with kind smiles, and handsome faces. _-so hot!_ She immediately blushed and said, "Uhh… right, um I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." which ended with her regaining confidence. "The Schnee Dust Company." Herald was the first to respond. "That sounds familiar…" "Oh, right. My company extracts and distributes dust on a worldwide scale." That made Herald's automail twitch a bit. "OOOooohhh… then I must thank you for the dust that allowed me to proceed to this academy." Weiss gave off a small laugh that made Herald's smile grow a little more. "Sounds good." Krom said. "Now, let us introduce ourselves. Gentlemen!" And with that, team KHAN stood at attention.

"Krom Omnuron, leader of team KHAN, who stands before you." He got into a salute before continuing. "I was trained by the Atlesian Military at the age of 9 and the I served as a special ops unit at 12." Everyone just looked at Krom. Blank faces everywhere. Then, Phyrra was the first to say something. "Um… Krom? If what you say is true, why are were you sent to a school meant to train somewhat experienced huntsmen and huntresses?" Krom broke from his salute. "Well, one reason is because the general noticed I required some improvement, so he entrusted me to Professor Ozpin, for personal reasons." "OHhhh…." everyone said. "Next!" Nora shouted.

"My name is Herald Lahas. My fighting style is just as potent as my fashion abilities!" After a small pause, Yang started. "In what particular area do these 'fashion abilities' fall into?" Herald pulled a suitcase out of nowhere. From it, he pulled out a sketch book, an artist's pencil, and an art portfolio. "In this sense!" And hands the girls the portfolio. " While the chicks looked at most of Herald's designs, he was consulting with the guys. "How did you lose your arm?" Ren asked. "I was really young when it happened." Herald answered. "I was trying to fend off a pack of Ursa, until an Ursa Major took my arm off. As to how I got my automail arm, I don't remember." Jaune looked at Herald's automail. "This is quite a piece of work!" The girls then returned the portfolio, with Weiss saying, "Once the Vytal Festival starts, I know who to look for." and then she winked at him This made Herald smile at the heiress. Then, the hooded student came to attention.

"My name is Adam Vorsord. Where I'm from, I'm known as Wayaginalii. I'm from a Faunus tribe in the outskirts of Vacuo. Despite the way other villages ended up, my village held its own against the forces of Grimm." Ren said something, "Ah. So you're a tribal man." The faunus in question looked at him. "More or less." Then, Nora decided, "Hey, could you please remove your hood? I want to see your face!" As soon as she was within arm's distance, Adam extended an arm and was _that_ close to stabbing Nora in the neck. Everyone looked at the tow with a bit of horror. Nora said, "So… is that a no?" Adam then retracted his hidden blade and stepped back. "Affirmative." After a few second of silence, Neckrid bursted, "Well,guess it's my turn!"

"I'm Neckrid. I'm not sure how to explain this, but I guess I'm a machine or something…" The students were a bit surprised, except for Krom. And apparently, Ruby. "Another robot friend!? Yay! Now Penny can have someone she can relate to!" "Um… who's Penny?" Neckrid asked. Yang replied, "Oh, she's just some girl who's a bit like you, actually. Robot, personality, combat ready, and… can you produce an aura?" "Actually, yes." he answered.

"I guess that's all of us." Krom declared. "It was okay." Jaune said. "I guess we'll find out about your weapons in a fight! We have a free day off tomorrow, so we can spar together! Sound good" The other team leaders just sighed and agreed. "Okay. 10:00 at the training halls." Jaune declares.

* * *

><p>This took a good bit of improv. Ugh… I'm going to sleep, after typing this thing til 12:00am.<p> 


	6. Inspiration through Domination

At this point, team KHAN is being applied to season 2 of RWBY, specifically at around episode 5, except Pyrrha's fight will be replaced by something else, and… Blakeisn'tdeprivingherselfofsleepoverthemysteriesoftheWhiteFang. Anyway, now for the threeway, team get together! (Sort of)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Team Competitiveness<p>

All four sets of eyes woke up from their beds. The team leader, in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt asked, "Did you guys sleep well?" The other three just groaned in response, but that didn't stop Krom from getting up and getting ready for their meeting with RWBY and JNPR. Krom then looked at the time. 5_:30am._ he noted, then noticed how dark it was outside. _I guess I could at least warm up for today._ Krom grabbed an alarm clock and set it for 7:00, which he changed the tone to a cartoon theme featuring his mentor who fought in The War. After writing a small note and setting it next to the alarm clock, Krom finished adjusting his suit and then went down to the training hall. _That'll wake them up for sure._

* * *

><p>The training room had a variety of stations to work out at. For Krom, the fitness center and the simulation hanger sounded good. Starting at the fitness center, he followed his mentor's workout. After about 45 minutes of straight out workouts, not counting the 8 minutes in breaks, it was time to hit the simulation hanger. For a full 10 minutes he kung-fu'd his way through wave after wave of drones without Adamant Aegis. A minute later, Krom called his shield to practice some techniques with him. And then, after slamming Adamant Aegis into the ground for a 360° shockwave effect, an outside hand suddenly canceled the simulation. Turning to the control panel, Krom saw a familiar headmaster with his signature cane and a cart with 2 pancakes, some syrup and butter, and a coffee dispenser. "I see you are trying to work yourself out, Mr. Omnuron." Ozpin said. Krom walked over to Ozpin, then he took a few bites out of the pancakes and drank some coffee. "Yes, sir." Krom assured. "This but routine back at Atlas, at least for me and The Captain."<p>

Ozpin noticed a hint of sorrow in that statement, and just took a sip from his coffee mug. *sigh*"I know the loss of The Captain is still straining you a bit, Krom." He said. "Tell me, what was the last bit of sage advice he told you?" Krom looked at Ozpin in confusion after finishing off the pancakes and most of the coffee. with a large gulp, Krom put a finger to his forehead and thought. "Hm… 'you can only be your own kind of person'." said Krom. "That was the last thing he told me. But I just want to be like him." Ozpin thought for a moment before responding, "What he said is true. As in matter of fact, Mr. Arc is having the same problem." Something then snapped in Krom's thoughts, "That's right! Jaune is part of a dynasty of famous huntsmen and huntresses!" Ozpin said with a smile, "Which is exactly why I let him get away with faking his documents and allowing him to attend this academy." Krom just stared at him, like, "Wait, Jaune faked his registration forms, and you noticed, yet you let him be a student here!? Why!?" Ozpin refilled his coffee mug. "He is here for the same reason as you: to try and be like the heros who raised him. You see, Jaune had a really hard time on the entrance exam, yet after he passed, he got serious and began to improve so much that he could singlehandedly bring down an Ursa Major. I understand you want to be like The Captain, but you can only get so far as fight like him. Your personality is different, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't disregard it." After that little speech, Krom looked at Ozpin. Like, just looked at him. "Oh." he admitted. "I guess I can only be me then." "Precisely." Ozpin concluded.

"Uh… Mr. Ozpin?" Krom asked. "Can I leave for a bit? I'd like to go on my morning jog." Ozpin just nodded back at Krom. And with that, Krom strapped Adamant Aegis to his back, then jogged out the door and onto the school campus, leaving Ozpin with a few mugs worth of coffee and a dirty plate on a cart. _The closest you'll get to being him, Krom, is that you'll be someone's captain._

* * *

><p>It was now 6:00am. The crack of dawn came in the form of a streak of deep orange appearing on the dark, blue sky. A particular blonde, tanned dude jogged around the academy, wearing a white shirt with his chest bare and some red gauntlets on his wrists. After passing the ballroom hall, a voice passed by him saying, "On your left." The blonde looked to his right and his vision followed a 16 year old boy in navy blue with hints of silver on his suit, full-on sprinting past him. As the young man ran out of the jogger's line of view, he just shook off what he witnessed and kept on jogging.<p>

About 90 seconds later, the jogger was in front of the CCT. Then, the same voice came by and said, "On your left." The jogger finally decided to respond to the navy sprinter with, "Uh-huh, on my left. Got it." and the navy sprinter ran past him again.

As the jogger ran along the Main Avenue, his heightened senses heard rapid footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the same navy sprinter about 2 yards away from outrunning him, again. "No, don't say it." the jogger said. "Don't you say it!" As soon as the navy sprinter got right next to the jogging man, he plainly said, "On your left." "COME ON!" The jogger shouted back. He tried to sprint a bit, but immediately tired out, and he watched as the navy sprinter ran at full speed out of the jogging man's view.

The jogger sat beneath a tree in the gardens, trying to catch his breath, when a familiar voice said to him, "Need a medic?" The jogger looked towards the voice,and saw the same sprinter in navy blue looking down on him. With a chuckle, the jogger responded, "Heh… I need a new set of lungs. Dude. You just ran like 15 miles in like… 30 minutes." "Guess I got a late start." "Yeah?" the jogger responded. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." Still catching his breath, the jogger stared back at the sprinter. "D-did you just take it? I assume you just took it." "What team are you in?" "Team S-S-S-N. Pronounced 'Sun'. We're from Haven Academy in Mistral. Now we're here to attend the Vytal festival." The jogger extended a hand and said, "Sun Wukong." The sprinter took his hand and pulled him up saying, "Krom Omnuron." "Ugh… kinda put that together." Sun said, breathing a bit more easily. "It must be a bit of a shock, coming into the second semester just like that." "Takes some getting used to." Krom then began to walk away saying, "It's good to meet you Sun." until he then heard, "Wait!" He turned around and then Sun asked, "Do you wanna hang out or something?" Krom thought of saying no, but then remembered something, "The amphitheater at 10:00. My team had just made friends with two others, namely RWBY and JNPR. The three, or twelve, of us are meeting there at 10am, just to show them what we're capable of. You're welcome to come in and watch." Immediately after that, Sun's fatigue went away as he stuck a thumbs-up at Krom. "You got it! I'll even show you my partner, Neptune!" "Great!" Krom cheered back. "Uh… while we're waiting for our teams to get up, how about a bit of breakfast?" Sun looked at Krom with a huge smile on his face as he nodded his head. Krom then noticed a yellow tail swaying from Sun. "Um, monkey faunus?" Sun realized Krom noticed the tail. He just, scratched the back of his head and nervously replied, "Uh… yeah." Instead of doing whatever Sun thought he was going to do, Krom just put an arm around his shoulder and was like, "That's cool. I've never met a monkey faunus before." And with that, the blue bulwark and the monkey faunus walked to the mess hall.

* * *

><p><em> When Captain Briterica throws his mighty shiiiieeeeeeld, <em>

_ All those who chose to oppose his shield must yiiiieeeeeld! _

_ If he's lead to a fight, and a duel is due, _

_ then the red, and the white, and the blue will come through, _

_ When Captain Briterica throws his mighty SHIIIIEEEEEELD! _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_ When Captain Briterica throws his mighty sh-_ *WHAM!*

"I'm SOOOO going to get him if he does that again." Herald shouted, smashing the alarm with his automail. The other two woke up groggily as Herald broke out his briefcase. "You know, you could have done that a bit more peacefully." Adam said. "I don't care!" Herald ranted, "I just want to get a good nights sleep for once!" The three of them got into their usual attire and noticed a crumpled sheet of paper next to the smashed alarm clock. Neckri picked it up and began to read, "Good morning team, glad to see you got to wake up to the honestly annoying sound I woke up to back in Atlas 1 hour later than usual. Remember, we arranged team get-together/sparring match with teams RWBY and JNPR at the amphitheater at 10:00. Get yourselves ready for a good match. -Krom." "Well…" Herald said as he finished adjusting his coat. "...crud."

Just as they were leaving their dorm, 8 others came out of theirs in their signature cosmetics. "OOH, guys! It's… where's Krom?" Weiss asked. The three members looked at each other, before Adam responded, "I don't know. He left a note and woke us up to the ancient intro from the Captain Briterica cartoons." Ruby and Nora's faces immediately lit up as Ruby said, "No way. THE Captain Britreica!?" Nora added, "Omigosh, he is one of my favorite huntsmen! With the martial arts, and the liberty, and the shield throwing, and the all around tactics, and the-" Then something snapped in Ruby's mind, "Wait, Nora, doesn't that kinda describe Krom?" "...hey, your right! *GASP* What if they're connected?" Yang objected, "That's impossible! Captain Briterica was only known to fight during The War!" Nora pointed a finger back at Yang, saying, "Or WAS HE!?"

An awkward silence loomed over the 11 students, until Jaune decided to break it with, "So, are you guys ready for that spar later on?" Herald replied, "Of course!" But then they all heard growls coming from their bellies. "...right after we get something to eat." Weiss stomped a foot in front of Herald and said, "It's not that hard once you get used to it." She took his right hand and dragged him saying, "Now, if you would follow me…"

* * *

><p>"Wait, could you repeat that?" Sun asked as he, Krom and Neptune were eating stacks of pancakes in the mess hall. Krom asked back, "Repeat what?" Neptune said with his mouth full, "Wad dof yoo dof fin fthat wokouth?" "Uhhhh…" Neptune finally swallowed his food as he repeated, "What do you do in that workout!?" Now, Krom knew what he was asking. Krom responded, "Oh, that? It's a daily morning workout The Cap and I did when I was his sidekick. It consists of the following:" Krom pulled out his scroll and he began to read the contents of a particular chart. "120 steps30 second run, 80 punches, 10 knee tuck jumps, 20 sit-ups, 10 butt-ups, 10 raised leg circles, 10 push-ups, 10 back rotations, and 20 bicep curls. That was one set. Average duration: 8-15 minutes. Rest between sets: 2 minutes." Krom put the scroll away and looked back at Sun and Neptune, and continued, "My morning was basically this: I woke up at 5:30, did five of these sets, which would be 53 minutes, trained with drones for 10, ran to the armory to put away Adamant Aegis, and then went into a full sprint around the campus 5 times for 30. And Sun, no, I did not have a late start. You did."

Sun and Neptune just looked at the blue bulwark. Really. Just looked at him, with faces of either fear or shock, both too still to respond. "Uh… guys?" Krom asked, but no response. Then, 11 familiar faces came into the scene with trays of food and then sat next to the three. Jaune sat next to Krom, Herald sat next to Weiss, while Adam and Neckrid were next to each other. Blake looked over at the three who were here earlier, and then asked Krom, "Uh… what did you do to them?" Krom looked back at Blake and plainly said, "Just, explained my morning."

* * *

><p>The 12 combatants came to the amphitheater, where Professor Goodwitch was standing on the stage with her tablet in hand. "Ah, you're all here." she said. "Now then, I guess we can start the little team get-together." "What's she doing here?" Jaune asked Ren, who replied, "I don't know how, but the professor knew of our plans. She insisted that because there were a lot of people at this thing, that she would… 'direct it, so to speak." As everyone gathered on the pews, Ms. Goodwitch began to start.<p>

"I'm honestly amazed at the initiative you two teams are taking to getting to know your new classmates, both in school and in combat." Ms. Goodwitch looked toward team KHAN. "I have observed you four's combat records. Because most of you have little to no evidence of being experienced, I've decided to select your opponents for you." She pressed her tablet and revealed the set matches. "Herald Lahas Vs Weiss Schnee. Adam Vorsord Vs Blake Belladonna. Neckrid Vs Jaune Arc." Jaune immediately responded, "What!? Why do I have to fight the deadly robot guy?" Krom then poked at Jaune's shoulder and assured him, "I was aware of that, Jaune, which was why I told him not to equip firearms. And trust me, he's just as adept in sword-and-shield style as you are." Jaune then relaxed a bit, saying, "At least I can fight someone on the same level as me." Ms. Goodwitch continued, "As for Mr. Omnuron, I would advise you to select your own opponent." Said 'Mr.' just sat in his seat and leaned on his shield. At that moment, other students came in and began to watch the contestants get ready for battle. "Now, let's begin."

* * *

><p>I said the get together, but it seems that they won't do anything for now so…. R&amp;R. Bye!<p> 


	7. Shocking, Sly, Swell, and FATALITY

Now for the fights. As I said, Pyrrha is getting replaced in this chapter, and the ending is even better.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Shocking, Sly, Swell, and FATALITY!<p>

Round 1: Herald Vs Weiss

The two white haired warriors stood across from each other on the stage. Weiss readied Myrtenaster, and Herald readied Turmverlängern. They stared at each other for a good 5 seconds, until the sound of a whistle sparked their attention. Weiss charged forward, rapier pointing at Herald, who deflected the charge and swung at Weiss. She ducked under the wing, and switched to yellow. Herald noticed this, and switched his automail to the same color. To the two finesse fighters, they were fighting as normal. But to the audience, they were moving at over 2 times the normal speed. Eyes followed them as the went closer, then farther, then to the left, and then the right. Finally, Herald set his dust to yellow. Deflecting her rapier, he aimed his left arm at Weiss, and fired a lightning bolt. Weiss tried to deflect it with violet, but the electricity hit Myrtenaster. Then, the current went from Myrtinaster to its wielder's body, electrocuting her. Falling to the ground slightly staticy, Weiss fell down in defeat. "And the match goes to Herald Lahas." Ms. Goodwitch announced as Herald raised his spear to maximum length and pointed it towards the ceiling. As cheers came to him, Herald then remembered Weiss, who was now struggling to get back up while using Myrtenaster to lift herself. Retracting Turmverlängern, Herald ran to Weiss, who was panting heavily as she leaned on her rapier. Herald put an arm around her and lifted her so that he could help Weiss get back into the pews. Ms. Goodwitch noticed this, but then returned to her tablet. "Our next matchup is…"

* * *

><p>Round 2: Adam Vs Blake<p>

The two faunas walked onto the stage. Team RWBY and JNPR know Blake is a cat faunus, but not even Krom knows what Adam is. Blake drew her chain scythe while Adam unclipped his handaxe and held in his hand. "Nice weapon." Blake said, both of them in a ready position. "I was told our weapons have honor if they have names." Adam said back. "What's yours?" Blake adjusted her position so that the chain scythe is more visible to the grey assassin. "Oh, this? This is Gambol Shroud." She said. "What's yours?" Adam also made his handaxe visible to Blake. "This, is Ulferbyssa. He has served me since I trained to be a huntsman since the age of 8." A look of surprize was apparent on Blake's face as the two returned to their stances. As Ms. Goodwitch blew her whistle, the Blake disappeared. In the next second, Adam blocked an attack from Gambol Shroud. Spinning around, Adam tried to swing at Blake's torso, but using her semblance, Blake dodged the attack. She tossed Gambol Shroud past Adam, who noticed a black ribbon sailing past his head. As Blake pulled back the ribbon, Adam rolled to the right and activated his semblance, which chilled Blake as the intimidating growl of a wolf met her ears. She panicked silently as her head looked left, then right, then turned around. But then, an axe swung her way, yet she moved at the right moment. Adam had Ulferbyssa in one hand and a particular dagger in another. Blake then put her abilities to the limit as her semblance zipped her all around Adam as she looked for a wae spot. Adam on the other hand, was doing his best to block all of the cloned huntress's strikes that seemed to come from every direction. But then, at one instant, Adam managed to strike Blake's arm with his dagger, making her stagger out of her blink. She swung Gambol Shroud forward, which clashed with Ulferbyssa. With the right amount of force, Adam pushed on Ulferbyssa, which sent her arms up. Then having his back to her, and retracted his dagger. Then, at that moment, a small metal tube came from where the dagger was, and fired a bullet, that hit Blake in the stomach. Just as she tried to recover, Blake lifted her head to the barrel of an axe. but with a slight readjustment, she realised it was a shotgun. It fired, sending Blake into a wall 20 feet behind her.

As soon as her body slid onto stone ground, she panicked a bit when she saw Adam approaching her. Adam, still being either cool or senseless, turned his shotgun back into a handaxe as he came to the defeated faunus. He lowered a hand to her, but she still cringed. Then he realised his hidden gun was still out. As he retracted it, he let out a smile and lifted his hood so that only Blake could see them. What she saw made her regret all things negative she thought about the grey assassin. His face seemed kind. His brown eyes assured her he showed mercy. It was unclear, but she swore she saw some patches of grey hair towards the top of his head. The audience had no idea what was going on, but then Blake took the grey assassin's gloved hand and he pulled her up…

* * *

><p>Round 3: Jaune Vs Neckrid<p>

The two boys stood across. As Jaune drew Crocea Mors, Neckrid formed his bastard sword from his right hand. "Uh… are you sure you're okay with this?" Jaune asked. Neckrid said back, "I only took out a few beowolves with this sword. That's all." Then out of nowhere, a whistle blew. Neckrid's accelerators kicked as a set of small jets on his boots thrusted his body forward, sword at the ready. As he sent a forceful swing forward, Jaune put his shield in the way, blocking the attack. Jaune then leaped forward and swung his sword down on Neckrid, who had somehow spawned a hexagonal, tower shield. The two jumped back from each other, Neckrid's tower shield shifting back into a piece of metal on his arm. Without second thought, Neckrid grasped his sword with both hands, winded up for a swing, and began to spin towards Jaune in an orangey red whirlwind. _That's a noob's tactic._ Jaune thought, but then freaked out when he noticed that Neckrid's legs where moving as though nothing was wrong. Panicking out loud, he ran around the stage as a spinning robot with a sword gave chase. Jaune waited until the sound of whirring stopped, at which he spun around and attempted to strike, only to meet a boot to the chest. Jaune was sent backward. As Neckrid drew his shield, Jaune got an idea. He charged forward and hit the shield with all he had. The audience had no idea what Jaune had in mind, until Jaune sent a powerful swing into the shield, shattering it. _Dang it!_ Neckrid thought while clashing with Jaune. _It'll take 15 seconds to get that back. But even then, it can be a long time._ Pushing his opponent back, Neckrid used his whirlwind attack a second time, and then he added his accelerators for extra speed. Instead of panicking, Jaune had a second thought, so he got low. Waiting just as Neckrid was about to swing at his head, he rolled under the whirlwind and struck Neckrid's torso, ending his spinning attack. As Neckrid swung down, Jaune did a successful parry, spun around, and swung down on Neckrid's sword arm. With one final blow, he forced his arm forward and knocked Neckrid's sword out of his hands. The two stood silent, as did the rest of the audience. _Did Jaune actually win a spar?_ Neckrid put his hands up in surrender, but Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and highfived one of the hands instead. Then, Neckrid retrieved the bastard sword and the two swordsmen in training walked off the stage.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was an impressive performance by Mr. Arc." Ms Goodwitch said. "Now then, Krom, would you come down here?" Krom responded by running to the railing and leaping clear over it, leaving most of the audience in awe. "You said, I can select one person from the two teams to fight." he said to the professor. "I said you can select your opponent." Ms. Goodwitch said back. "I didn't say anything about which team they're from." She hands Krom the tablet. On its screen it displayed the faces of the remaining team members, as well as a few of the visitors. "How many can I fight at a time?" he asked. "As many as it seems to satisfy you." Ms Goodwitch answered. Then, after 5 seconds, two familiar faces caught Krom's attention. "I won't be forcing you to fight me, so…" Krom said. "Sun! Neptune! Will you challenge me!?" Immediately, their response was, "NO!" They ran out of the amphitheater as fast as they could. <em>Wusses<em> everyone thought. "Well, if no one would want to volunteer, I'd might as well select-" "I'll do it." a guy's voice said. Everyone looked towards the voice to see a teen who's likely 17, wearing a low, monochromatic color scheme. "Oh yes." Ms. Goodwitch said as she adjusted her glasses. "Mercury Black, was it?" "Yeah." Mercury responded in a savvy tone. "There is this guy who is feared by one of the most cooperative partners, and I've never met a late entry that could do that." Krom handed the tablet back to Ms. Goodwitch, but then he said, "So you see this as an opportunity. That's fine. Do you really want to confront me?" Mercury just walked over to the stairs leading down as he said, "Of course." As Mercury went down to the stage, Krom whispered to Ms. Goodwitch. "From his attitude, I assume he's going to try and forfeit after a few seconds." "I agree." Ms. Goodwitch said back. "He surrendered right before Ms. Nikos could finish the fight properly." _Properly, huh?_ Krom thought, but then got an idea. "Ms. Goodwitch, could you do me a favor?" "Uh… yes, Mr. Omnuron. What is it?" "Try not to accept a forfeit of any kind from him. That small explanation was enough to convince me he's too cocky." "So you want to break him out of it. Good plan." And with that, Mercury just got to the same level as Krom. "Hm. What were you two talking about?" he asked. "I understand you're the trickster type." Krom said. "I wonder what your partner thinks of you." The said partner, Emerald Sustrai ,who was sitting in the pews, got a lot of looks that made her want to run down and personally strangle Mercury. "Uh… right." Mercury responded. "Can we start now?" Ms. Goodwitch responded, "Of course. And Mr. Black…" Mercury looked back at the professor, who then continued, "Try not to run away this time." This made Mercury gulp a little as he and the blue bulwark took to their corners.

* * *

><p>Round 4: Krom Vs Mercury<p>

"Just a shield? This'll be more fun than that redhead." Mercury said as he got into his fighting mode. After Krom strapped Adamant Aegis to his left arm, he recognised his opponent's stance, and his gun/greaves reminded him of someone, from not to long ago. He then remarked, "You remind me of James Boutor, which means you don't stand a chance." As the two readied themselves, Ms. Goodwitch put her whistle to her lips, and blew. The screech, surprisingly, didn't start the clash. Instead, the two combatants began to encircle the stage. Waiting for a chance to strike. Then, at the right moment, Mercury took the initiative.

Mercury ran forward a few feet, and used the momentum to send a heavy boot to Krom, which was blocked by Adamant Aegis. Thanks to its vibranium, Krom performed a low sweep and tripped Mercury. After an 'impressive' recovery, Mercury gave off a light, "Meh." Krom ran towards Mercury, shield high and facing forward. _Idiot._ the grey kicker thought. _He can't see where he's going._ Dodging to the right, Mercury then noticed something else. Krom's shield detached itself from his arm, was being held in the other hand by its rim, and then was flying. Right into Mercury's chest. He was smacked into a wall, but Krom strapped Adamant Aegis to his arm again. Mercury got back up, only to see his opponent staring at the wall, standing straight. Mercury saw this as an opportunity as he ran forward and was about to leap with his boots. Anticipating this, Krom quickly put Adamant Aegis on his back, kicked hard off the wall, slid under Mercury just as he left the ground, took Adamant Aegis, threw it at a wall, let it ricochet off it, and watched it fly into an airborne Mercury Black, all within 4 seconds. The kickboxer got back up, trying to shake off the damage he's just received. As he saw Krom catch and re-apply his shield, Mercury immediately said, "I forfeit." But instead of acknowledging his request, Ms. Goodwitch waved a finger at him with a grin on her face. "Nu-uh-uh, Mr. Black." Mercury raised an eyebrow, but Ms. Goodwitch continued, "I remember that your performance with Ms. Nikos was rather… cowardly, so to speak." Mercury sweatdropped as he began to listen to the professor as her grin went down. "As punishment for unwittingly going against another opponent who is 'out of your league', you two won't stop fighting until I say it's over." That hit him, hard. Like, 'bugging his eyes out and wanting to squeal' kind of hard. A particular monkey faunus his electric blue haired partner just stared him, saying, "He is so dead."

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Can't you just try and hit me for once!?" Mercury said, ranting as Krom simply blocked, deflected, and dodged every one of Mercury's attacks for a full minute. Krom made a remark to him saying, "I'm sorry. You just seem very predictable." Finally, Krom threw a punch at Mercury's chest that made him fly into the edge of the stage. "There, I hit you. "he said. "Happy now?" Glynda shook her head from boredom as she saw Mercury put his hands on his knees. "Mr. Omnuron, would you please end this grudge already?" she asked. Krom gave a little grin to her as he responded, "Well, that depends. Do you want me to end this with style, or speed?" Ms. Goodwitch still had no idea what he's getting at. "Sooo…" "So, would you like a combo, or a finishing blow?" Then Ms. Goodwitch knew it. "Very well, Mr. Omuron." she responded. "However, the choices seem to mean a debate." She turned to the audience. "How about a little vote? Raise your hand if you will prefer the combo." A few people raised their hands. "Okay, then how many for the single strike?" The whole rest of the audience raised their hands, except for 3 students and 3 professors didn't bother. Ms. Goodwitch turned to the blue bulwark and said, "Make it swift."<p>

Krom nodded back and then walked up to Mercury, just as he was getting straight up. "O-okay." the grey kicker said. "What are you doing?" Krom grabbed Mercury by the shoulder and tossed into the center of the stage. As Mercury got back up, no problem, Krom wound up his foot, ran forward, stopped right in front of his victim, and swung his foot right into Mercury's crotch as a "**FATALITY**" came out of nowhere. Krom set down his foot to see the result. "UGGGHHH!..." Mercury groaned as he clutched his damaged parts, as he simply fell forward and onto his face. The entire room was filled with speechless looks, obviously. Trying to make an impression of his mentor, Krom said in a deep voice, "All skill. No heart. And no victory."

* * *

><p>Okay… I was honestly debating the fate of Mercury, myself. Should it have been. Anyway, for the next chapter, I'm probably going to use ships that may seem either illogical, or not as popular, which may or may not mean I'll use Adam Taurus X Blake Belladonna. So rate, review, and take a wild guess as to which ships I have in mind. ;)<p> 


	8. Crewing the Ship(s) Part 1

*I promised shipping, so here they are. These ships stuck to me after I saw the first few episodes and after browsing for pairings I was curious to think might exist. Some may seem obvious, some you may not expect due to the actual canon. Also, this is, in a way, how I would define the ships I find appealing, with my **IMAGINATION**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Crewing the Ship(s) Part 1<p>

"Professor Port." Krom said as he and the rest of team KHAN came into the lecture hall. "I understand you wanted to speak with us." The burgundy professor rushed in front of the 4 boys. "Yes." he said. "The Vytal Festival is only a few days away, and I just can't help but to think, who should go with who!" The four boys took a minute to process what Port was referring to, until it snapped into a particular tailor's mind what it is. "Professor, are you actually thinking about pairing people?" That made the other three jump at Herald's conclusion. "Indeed, Mr. Lahas." Port answered. "A night at the Vytal Festival is nothing without a special someone to spend this special moment with, especially during the Midwinter Ball!" The whole team, besides Herald, stuttered at the thought of arranging couples themselves. But for a particular wolf faunus, something else daunted him. "I swear, if Dr. Oobleck is in on this, I will-" At that moment, a man with a thin build and green hair came in wearing a white dress shirt, yellow tie, olive trousers, and thick, circular glasses. In his hands he carried a notebook in one with loose notes poking out, and a 2-foot tall thermos in another. "Ah, Mr. Port." he started. "Just what are you doing in my classroom?" The stout professor said, in all honesty, "I was actually trying to ponder which of a few particular students, who should go with who." The three with protest hoped that Oobleck could show disapproval to Port's idea of pairing. "Is that so?" Dr. Oobleck asked. The anxiety grew in the three students while the cool blue one just played with his metal fingers casually. Port nodded. Oobleck zipped to his desk and set everything down. Slowly turning around, Oobleck stared at the burgundy brown professor. Then, slamming his mug onto a particular spot on his desk, the board behind him flipped over to reveal a screen similar to his other map, except instead of historical events on a map of Remnant, the pins and yarn were linking people's faces on a map of Beacon Academy, as he said, "Well then, lets get started."

"EHHHHH!?" was the only reaction that came from Herald's teammates. Walking up to the two professors who were staring at the map, he asked, "How exactly do you categorize these pairings?" Port looked back to see Oobleck shoving Adam back and slamming the door before the faunus boy could cloak and sneak by. Then, the stout professor answered, "From my past experiences, Lahas, pairings are often determined through experiences, durations, similarities and certain differences." "Precisely." Mr. Oobleck added. "As Mr. Port said, the Midwinter Ball is not worth experiencing without someone else to enjoy the night **with you**." Oobleck filled his coffee mug before continuing, sipping and zipping around the room. "The Vytal Festival was founded to celebrate the times of peace after The War. However in most cases, peace is worth nothing without someone else to share it. Sometimes the peace could be tiring. And sometimes it can build things up. After Peter shared the thought with me, I decided to join in and assist him in his attempts. Now, as to 'how we predict these pairings', Mr. Port already told you. Except you forgot one factor, Peter." "And what might that be, Bartholomew?" Oobleck took his thermos and super extended its pump to act as a pointer(or club). As the thermos slammed on a red line, KHAN realised he was referring to two particular team leaders. "Destiny."

_You know what? We're done here._ At that moment, Krom whispered a plan to the other two who panicked to get put. As Neckrid drew his sword, Adam and Krom grabbed Herald by his arms and dragged him to the door, who was scuffling to escape and pursue his interest in pairings. That gave Neckrid the signal to swing down and smash the door open. As the young team left the room, Professors Port and Oobleck were a bit confused about their departure. "What did you think made them leave?" Mr. Port asked. "Perhaps they overreacted to that line we drew linking Ozpin and Glynda."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the 4 boys made it back to their room. Team KHAN's room had a bit of rearrangements after the team get-together. Besides their beds, Krom had one corner with his manuals and photo albums, Adam's corner had a few pieces from his home in Vacuo, as well as some weapon maintenance tools. All Neckrid had was his bed and his weapons locker. As for Herald, his corner had his sketchbook, art kit, his design album, a desk lamp, and a well arranged drawing station with a etzel, special chair, and everything. Entering the room, each man sat on their respective beds. "Herald, why are you even interested in that stuff?" the captain asked. (they got used to calling Krom the "captain" instead of "leader" of KHAN) "I don't know, cap." the tailor responded. "I was just interested in making the right couple, or something like that." Adam put some thought into Herald's words, and then responded, "Come to think of it, don't some of us already think that of some people?" They all thought for a moment, until Krom remembered something from 3 days ago. "Herald." "Yeah?" the tailor responded. "If what you say is true, then tell me…" a mischievous smirk crept on the captain's face, "...what's it between you and Ms. Schnee?" Herald stuttered at the thought. No, scratch that, blushed at the thought. "W-What!? I-It's just that I-I've met her sometime before and I was w-worried about where she went! I was just worried about Weiss, okay!?" Krom squinted his eyes as he thought he saw something in Herald's testimony. "Herald Lahas. Could you repeat that?" Still a bit nervous, Herald calmed down a bit, then repeated his statement. "I-I've met her sometime before and I was worried about where she went. I was just worried about Weiss after 8 years, okay?" At those particular words, Krom found his answer. "<em><strong>GOTCHA!<strong>_" he shouted, standing up and pointing his finger at the cringing tailor in the most epic finger-pointing pose he could.

"Gentlemen, have I ever told you about my military specialties?" "Uh, no." Neckrid replied. "Let me guess." Adam started. "Assaults, stealth missions, tactics, assassinations, demolitions-" "Intel gathering, disguising, _interrogations_." Krom finished, making Herald scrunch up a bit more. "One such technique I used is called perceiving. With it, I can detect subconscious habits during a subject's statement. For example…" Krom turned his attention back to Herald. "Herald, you worrying about Weiss does seem natural, but your prosthetic fingers twitched as you mentioned the event from 8 years ago. Care to elaborate?" "EEEEP!" was all that came out of Herald's mouth at that moment.

Neckrid put a hand on his teammate's shoulder and said to their captain, "Cap, I spoke to him earlier, and all he remembers is in the form of a blurry dream." "Oooh… okay. All we should know is that you and Weiss have met before. Right Herald?" "Uh, sure." he said, relaxing a bit. "What about me!?" a feminine voice said outside. The boys looked toward the door to see the one and only Snow Angel looking at the navy blue leader. "Oh, Ms. Schnee." he plainly said. "Herald was just talking about how your company helped him with his new arm." Squinting at the captain, Weiss shut the door and stomped back to her room.

"So, what were you saying about pairings?" Neckrid asked Herald, who has seemed to calm down a bit. "I just want to see the right couple have a good time. Nothing to it." he said. "So, you see a decent pair, think of a way to get them together, and see what happens?" the cap. asked. "And without hesitation!" Herald added. The four sat there. Their thoughts had different perspectives of this highly uncanny idea, yet they all came to one conclusion. "Let's do it!" Neckrid stood up shouting. "Problem." Krom stated. "We don't even know where to start." "That's okay. I do." Herald said. "That chart in Mr. Oobleck's room will be our start!" "Indeed." Krom said. "Herald, Neckrid, let's prepare a map of our own. Adam, I'll demonstrate that 'intel gathering' discipline I have." And in no time, the newest addition to Beacon Academy got together for a pairing session of their own.

* * *

><p>By next day, they orchestrated 8 pairings, which mostly consisted of most of the freshmen class men, and a few professors. "Tell me, gentlemen." Krom started. "What do you think of operation 'white rose' and 'bumblebee'?" "I'll be honest, those just seem… wrong." Adam stated. Herald responded, "Why do you think that?" Adam answered, "Well for one thing, this style of relationship is forbidden back at my village. As to why, let's just it just made me think less about being friends with people who get too close." "It's just a deep relation, Adam." Neckrid assured. "And nothing else." Staring at their chart, the four began to think about which pairing should get worked on first. But then, Krom noticed something in the chart that got him by surprise. "Um, guys, why are <em>we <em>in the chart!?"

* * *

><p>*Honestly, I'm still a bit uneasy about yuri and yaoi relationships, but that doesn't mean I hate them. If you actually do support those, I'll respect that. Anyway, yeah. I genuinely stuck to that pairing that was mentioned at the first paragraph. And since then, any ships that contradicted that one immensely, I disregarded. As for <span>how<span> these four will make these pairings possible, that'll have to wait for another time. Rate and review.


	9. Crewing the Ships Part 2

Okay, with the intro to the shipping arc out of the way, I'll try to turn our attention _away_ from team KHAN being the focus. Instead, I'll demonstrate my intentions for pairings by looking at two other males who are in serious need of a date, mostly. Oh, by the way, there will be a lot of scene changes in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Crewing the Ship(s) Part 2<p>

_Oh man. the dance is only days away, and I have no one to go with._ a particular blonde thought to himself. Jaune Arc, the latest male descendant of a bloodline of legendary huntsmen, was feeling a bit down about the Midwinter Ball. Wearing his usual attire, slightly torn jeans and a black hoodie with pieces of white, plate armor, he slouched in a bench out by the avenue, he began to wonder, out loud. "Well, there is Weiss. Her grace and singing just enchant me, and I really want to ask her, but her heart and her tone makes her colder than she looks. Still, I at least want help her not be so hard. Hm… who else? Oh! There's Nora… no. Definitely not Nora. Too hyper. Um… Pyrrha? Maybe, considering she was the one who helped me improve my skills, but I don't know if she would ever accept me. She is a 4-time champion and really hard on people when it comes to getting her way, and I would assume she already is going with someone. Speaking of which, I'll say no to Yang. Something tells me dancing with her will be just as bad as Nora. Who else? Blake? Cat faunus (so cute!), subtle, mysterious… nah. Now she sounds like Ren. Okay. Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, and who-" *_rustle_* A noise came from behind. Jaune turned around to notice a bush start to shake a bit. Walking to it, Jaune took a peek behind the shrub. Unless his eyes were deceiving him, he noticed the space behind the bush seemed a bit bare. But then thought of it as a figment of his imagination. "That was weird." Jaune said. "Okay, back to your thoughts, Jaune. Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake-"

"Hi Jaune." a little voice said. Jaune looked to towards the voice to see a fellow leader. She wore a black combat skirt with red frills, and a large, red cloak on her shoulders. Her black hair with red tint and her innocent, silver eyes made Jaune know who she was. "Oh. Hi, Ruby." Jaune said as he stood up from the bench. Gesturing towards the shrub behind where he sat, he asked, "Were you the one stalking me back there?" "Huh?" Ruby was a bit confused at the blonde boy's question. "No. I wasn't stalking you, or anything. Why? Were you speaking your mind again?" This made Jaune shrink a bit. "Uh… yeah." he responded. "I was just thinking about the dance that's coming up." "Oh, you're looking for a partner? Well, have you considered Weiss?" "Yes, Ruby, and I've gotten nowhere with her. Apparently, the last time I asked her she said she already had someone to go with." This made Ruby sort of feel down Jaune. She also thought Weiss would say yes to Jaune, but after Weiss told her she's going with Sun's partner, Neptune Vasilias, her hope for the two seemed to diminish. Then, Jaune told his little friend about his thoughts about the other girls, making the little red one more depressed.

"So." Ruby said. "No one in mind then, huh?" "No." Jaune answered. "Wait, do _you_ even have someone to go with?" Jaune's question of caught Ruby by surprise. "I wish, but then there's Yang." "Oh man." Jaune sweatdropped at the thought of Ruby's sister going full-semblance. "Yeah. There were at least 5 cute boys who tried to ask me out. That was, until Yang… 'convinced' them to reconsider, saying I was too young and precious for them. So now, I doubt I'll even enjoy the Midwinter Ball, either." With that, the two stood there, awkwardly looking at the ground. "Well, I wouldn't see you without a partner, Ruby." Jaune said to his fellow leader. "If you don't, I'd might as well wear a dress or something." And with that, Jaune waved a hand and walked away. "I guess I'll be hanging by the punch bowl." Ruby said, walking away as well.

Unbeknownst to them, a patch of air behind the bush began to turn a bit grey. Then as the grey stilled, a hooded man stood up to see the two leaders. _Oh, will you now?_ he thought, grinning mischievously.

* * *

><p>A young man garbed in green walked about the grounds. He had magenta eyes and strands of hair of the same color, amidst the jet black. When he came to the avenue, he noticed a hooded figure crouching behind a bush. "Hey, Adam!" he shouted to the hooded faunus, who practically jumped and ran from the lotus huntsman. "Wait!" Ren gave chase to Adam, which lasted until the hallway leading to the library. As Adam rounded the corner leading into the library, Ren noticed the growl of a wolf and what appeared to Adam turning into air. "Using you semblance outside of combat? That's impressive." But Ren's thoughts were interrupted after the face of a black-bowed, cat faunus turned the corner, and met his eyes. The two collided, both landing on their backs. Feeling an open book land on his face, Ren opened his eyes to find an open page in his face.<p>

_Lilita sits next to Lee, with her little cat ears twitching a cute frown on her face. "Lee, are you sure you want me? Despite being something inhuman?" Lee stares back to the girl he's grown fond of, and pulls off a genuine smile. "Of course, Lilita. The faunus may not seem human, but I'll certainly not treat you like a wild animal." Caressing her cheek, he lifted her face to eye level and says, 'I love you, Lilita. And nothing can change that.' Their faces got closer, closer, clos-" Wait, why am I reading this!?_

Removing the book from his face, Ren's eyes were shut tight from shock. Whether it was the very words from the excerpt he's just witnessed or the emotion's he felt when reading it, he was just… 'woah'. But then, he just realised there was something heavy on his torso. Upon opening his eyes, Ren saw a pair of eyes ember colored eyes open in sync with his. Out of his peripherals, Ren noticed a big, black bow sitting on the person's long, black hair. They blink once. Twice. And then scramble off each other. "B-Blake!?""Oh, h-hi, Ren." The B of RWBY said in response. The two stared at each other with hints of red shading their cheeks, when a blur of grey whooshed past the two. "Ugh… that guy's good." Ren said as he stood and helped Blake gather her books. "Yeah." Blake said, also retrieving her books. "Say, Blake, what were you doing in the library?" Ren asked as they walked back to their dorms. "I was just looking for better books to read. Actually they're for Ruby, considering Yang wants me to find her something she might enjoy." "Oh." Ren replied. "And why were you running out of the library?" "Well, I was doing just that." Blake said. "Looking for something for Ruby to read, hearing Adam's growl, and went to the conclusion of running away. And then… you know what happened next." "Right…"

The two stayed silent until they made it to their opposing rooms. "Wait." Ren turned around to see Blake with a hand on the doorsill and her books in her other arm. "D-do you plan on going to the Midwinter Ball?" she asked. Ren looked back at her, wondering how to respond. "Well, I do." he said. "I just don't know who to go with." Blake's eyes went wide. "Really? I thought you would be going with Nora." She thought Ren would turn red from those words, but instead he looked away from Blake and stared down at the floor. "I really don't know, Blake. She is my childhood friend, but I'm not sure how the night would go." Blake noticed something more in his statement, but decided not to pry. "I see…" "Say, what about you?" Ren asked back. The only person who came to mind was a fellow faunus. "I have someone, but he might only be going with me sheerly because we're both faunus." _Just because you're both faunus?_ Ren thought in his head. Then, Ren remembered that excerpt from the book that landed on his face. "Blake, let me look through those books quickly." Blake gave off a confused look, but complied as she handed Ren the stack of books. Ren flipped through the pages of each quickly, about 10 seconds per book. _Not this one, or this, or this, or this…_ But then, he finally spotted the book he was looking for. He handed the book to Blake. It was entitled "Best of My Nine Lives." As Blake took the book, Ren said, "I accidently peeked one of the pages after our little… collision, but then I noticed a bit of content that may interest you." Blake stared at the book. The cover featured the silhouette of a couple sitting on a bench, looking into the sunset. Seemed good, but then she blushed a bit when she saw the girl with bare, cat ears, and the boy had no features that made him a faunus. Ren went into Blake's room and set the other books down next to the bookshelf. "Just thought I might recommend something. Go ahead, read it yourself." he said, waving at Blake and walking into his team's room. Blake looked at the book, then at team JNPR's door. _I think I'll look forward to this sunday._

* * *

><p>Yang, Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha were at the ballroom, getting it ready for the dance on Ozpin's command. Yang and Nora were carrying 75 pound speakers across the room, Weiss was preparing the food stands, and Pyrrha 'lifted' chairs and set them into the right spots around the dancefloor. "So," Yang started, setting a speaker next to the main stage . "Do any of you have any plans for the ball?" "I have someone." Pyrrha answered. "Same here." Weiss responded. "I don't plan on going with anyone!" Nora said, cheerful as always, which still caused everyone else to freak. "Nora, you're not going with anyone? Not even Ren?" Pyrrha asked the ginger. "Nope! I just plan on getting in on the dances. That's all. I'm sure Ren will have a good time as well." A silence came upon the girls, until Ruby walked in with a sad look on her face. Yang, being her older sister, was the first to respond with a bear hug. "Hey, sis!" she said. "Yang, can't breathe." Yang let go of her sister, and then asked, "We're almost done! All we need is the lighting, a good playlist, and… hey, what's wrong?" Ruby looked at Yang with a look that expressed a mix of anger and sorrow. "Yang, why can't I go with someone to the dance!?" she shouted, tears forming on her eyes. The other girls, scratch Nora, look at the scene, then give Yang an angry look. "What?" the blonde blurted. "You have been keeping Ruby away from other boys!?" Pyrrha said, outraged. "Why shouldn't I?" Yang said in defense. "As a big sister, it's my job as a big sister to keep her safe!" "Which involves isolating Ruby from any relationship that threatens your sisterly bond with her!?" Weiss shouted. The two were about to go all out against the angry blonde, until Nora seated Ruby and told them, "Excuse me, but shouldn't we be finishing the decorations?" The three stare at the orange haired girl. A little annoyed, Nora then pulled out Magnhild and repeated, "SHOULD WE!?" Then the arguing gals freaked, nodding their heads. "Great! Then let's get back to work." Nora said cheerfully as though nothing happened. The other three sighed as the finished the ballroom.<p>

_10 minutes later… _

"All done!" Nora cheered as she and the three other girls stared at their masterpiece of a ballroom. At that moment, a particular headmaster took a peek inside. "My, girls, this is quite something. I look forward to seeing you with your partners on sunday." "Thank you, Mr. Ozpin." Pyrrha said as the girls stood in line, except for a particular red, cloaked girl who was sitting at one of the side chairs. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at her. "Ms. Rose, what seems to be the matter?" The others look at Ruby, then at Yang. Weiss was the first to respond, "Yang here won't let Ruby find a partner, or even be asked out." Much to everyone's surprize, Ozpin was wide eyed with his coffee mug to his lips. He lowered his mug and narrowed his eyes on the blonde. "Ms. Xiao Long, that does seem a bit overprotective of you." "Well, that's what an older sibling does with her younger sister. She protects her, from anything that could change her!" This made everyone in the room look at Yang in severe shock as the angry blonde's red eyes and blasing hair flared to life. The next thing they could remember was appearence of a trail of floating rose petals leading outside the ballroom. For once, Yang calmed down her semblance to see what she did.

* * *

><p>"Oh man." another blonde said to himself as he walked through the campus. "If I somehow get with Ruby, how am I supposed to deal with Yang?" "I heard that." Jaune froze as he turned around to see Krom Omnuron looking at him with a "swagtaganist" look. "And if it involves stopping her, mainly her semblance alone, I think I can help." Jaune was a bit cringed, but then relaxed as he realised Krom was trying to help him. "Y-you know how?" Krom simply nodded as he guided Jaune to the training hall. "It's a simple technique. Trust me, you have the right aura to do it."<p>

* * *

><p>"You seem pretty good with that assault rifle." Sun said as Neckrid and Neptune discharged their mags into the targets. "Does it have a name?" Neptune asked. "Not really." Neckrid answered. "The only weapon I have that has its own name would be Corona Glaive." "Um, Corona Glaive?" Sun questioned. Neckrid retracted the Neutron Assault Rifle back into his right arm. Then, with the flick of the wrist, a orange and steel grey sword, as long as its wielder is tall, formed in a single hand. Sun and his partner stared at it, before Neckrid retracted it back. "Okay… I think I'll keep shooting things." Neptune said nervously, pulling out his electric dust gun. As Neckrid and Sun watched Neptune aim down range, Neckrid's focus went from Neptune to his gun. Then, the iris's in his eyes glowed light blue. Oblivious to Sun's reaction, Neckrid began to scan the structure of the gun, until his processor announced something.<p>

**-New Heavy Weapon Discovered: Sling Shock**

"Uh… Neckrid? You okay man?" Said student was snapped back into reality by the words of Sun Wukong. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Neckrid answered, his eyes turning back to normal. "So, what happens at a dance?" Both members of team SSSN stopped in their tracks. Slowly, they turn towards the orange gunner and softly said, "WUUUUUT!?"(okay, that wasn't soft at all) Neckrid jumped back a bit, as Sun shouted, "You don't even know what a dance is!?" Neckrid responded, "Sun, I'm a freshly activated android. My memories only date back to 2 days ago." That's when the two partners-in-crime calmed down, and began to explain. Neptune started, "Do you at least know what the act of dancing is?" Neckrid responded, "In the least, yeah. But what do you guys mean by, 'the dance'?" "Simple." Sun added. "Imagine a party that has a lot of dancing." Neckrid finally went, "OOHHhh… okay. Now it makes sense."

_..._

Upon the orange gunner's departure, a blur of red and black bumped into Neckrid, who was startled but not staggered. Looking down, he saw a little girl garbed in a black corset and combat skirt with red frills. On her shoulders, was a blood red cloak that flowed behind her. "Wait, isn't your name Ruby?" Neckrid asked, but was cut off when said girl stood up shakily and hugged the orange one's waist, tears and sobs emitting from her innocent face. Neckrid could not process what Ruby was feeling. But one thing's for sure, Ruby is not happy at all. At the moment, all Neckrid could compute with is to hold the girl in distress and carry her back to her dorm room.

* * *

><p>A door knock sounded and the recipient was a black bowed student that was engrossed in "Best of My Nine Lives". Somewhat annoyed, she walked up and opened the door. "Yes? Huh? Neckrid, what happened to Ruby?" she said. Blake saw Neckrid holding a black haired girl wrapped in a red cloak, who then handed the cloaked figure to the black garbed bookworm. "Take care of her." was all she heard, before the orange android walked back to his room down the hall.<p>

…

"So, Yang won't let you get a partner for the Midwinter Ball?" Blake asked the scythe wielder. The two sat on Yang's bed, with Ruby leaning and hugging on Blake. "Y-yeah." she said, hugging Blake a little more. The faunus girl looked at Ruby in a little pity, but then came to a little conclusion. "Ruby, I think Yang is just worried about you." Ruby raised her head to see Blake's ember colored eyes. "Y-you think so?" she said. Blake nodded. "Why else would she bring down any boy who gets too close to you? You are Yang's 15 year-old, little sister, after all." Ruby looked at Blake for a little moment. Then at the picture of her and Yang on the stand. "So, Yang is pretty much looking out for me?" "That would seem reasonable." Blake responded. Ruby then thought for a moment, then managed to calm down. "Okay, I get your point." she said. "But I still want to go to the dance with someone." "What if the man of your dreams has the capacity to at least withstand Yang? _That_ would be impressive." Blake said, giving Ruby a bit of hope for sunday, which is now two days away. "Thanks Blake. Now, lets try to get to bed." said Ruby. Blake gave a small nod before the two changed for bed.

…

Yang and Weiss arrived at team RWBY's dorm a few minutes later, to see Blake wearing her black yukata in her top bunk, reading the book that was 'sneak peeked' by Lie Ren. Yang was a bit nervous, but Weiss gave her a pat on the back for encouragement. Finally, Yang felt a bit better, even as she noticed Ruby walking out of the bathroom wearing her black tanktop and white, rose patterned sweatpants. "Uh… Ruby." Yang started, getting her younger sister's attention. "I… I'm sorry that I kept you away from every guy who gets too close to you." Ruby stared at her big sister, a smile grew on the younger one's face. Yang was a bit surprised at that instant, but her eyes grew at Ruby's response. "It's okay, Yang. Blake told me that all you're trying to do is protect me. But really, if someone tries to get too close, I can take care of myself. Then, you ca-UGH!" Ruby was cut off from Yang's intense bearhug. Weiss tried her best not to disturb the two while retrieving her pajamas and heading to the bathroom, and was barely successful. "Oh, it's okay, sis!" Yang yelled with a few tears in her eyes. "I promise to let you know before I try to interfere with your relationships!" "Y-Yang, I can't… breathe…" Yang released her arms to give Ruby a nice breather. Then Yang lightly patted her sister's head, before continuing calmly, "Okay, sis. But, if you do get a date without me knowing, I will not hesitate to get in the way. Got it?" Those last two statements being more serious, Ruby got her sister's message. "Uh… yeah. Got it." Then with that, the rest of team RWBY prepared themselves for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>"Gee, you caught on really fast!" one voice said down the hallway. "Really?" said another. "Yeah! You learned how to channel your aura, set your focus accurately, and land the disabling blow, all within the course of 1 hour!" As the two rounded the corner of the hall, they were revealed to be Jaune Arc and Krom Omnuron. "How long does it usually take?" Jaune asked the veteran, who was one year younger than himself. "On average… at least one week. It took me 3 days, but you! Under an hour!" Jaune was amazed. Did he actually learn a technique that takes 1 week long in less than an hour? "Oh man! I can't wait to try it out on someone!" "Heh heh… just don't try it on me. The attack won't work on people with the aura channeling semblance, which also means I can't do it to you." "Oh, okay." As they were about to part ways, Jaune looked back and said. "Hey." Krom looked as his hand was about to grasp his scroll. "I know this may be a really quick request, but could you train me?" The young veteran looked at his fellow student, and replied, "Are you sure? I assume Ms. Nikos was training you well, and you beat Neckrid as a result." "True, but due to our difference in combat styles and her semblance is VERY different from mine, I thought I could at least train with someone who is both good at teaching, and as a style that's more or less similar to mine." This sparked a memory of what professor Ozpin said about Jaune. <em>Maybe he does have the potential to be as amazing as his ancestors, or maybe beyond that!<em> he thought, and then said to the blonde knight, "I'll think about it. Maybe I might learn something from you! However, make sure let Pyrrha know before I can accept." Jaune looked at Krom with a bit of hope in his eyes, in both his training tonight and that of the future. "Better yet, how about after the dance." Jaune requested, to which Krom nodded. After giving each other a firm handshake, the two gentlemanly leaders went to their respective rooms.

Jaune entered his to notice Nora and Pyrrha sitting on their beds and the sound of a shower. _Probably Ren._ he thought. "So, how have your nights been?" he asked the girls. Nora gave him his ever energetic smile while Pyrrha's had a hint of curiosity. "We did great!" Nora started. "I'm not sure how long it took us, but we finished decorating the ballroom! We set up the subwoofers, the heavy speakers, the chairs, the tables, the lighting, the fringe, the punch, the de-MMPH!" "Nora, I think Jaune got the message." Ren said, putting a hand over his childhood friend's mouth. Jaune just sighed as he went over to the washroom to change. Back in the living spaces, Pyrrha's curious look did not leave her face. Then she turned her attention to Ren and Nora who were sitting on in their beds, ready for sleep. But. Pyrrha noticed an unusual smile on Ren's face as she saw him stare at the door. Or more specifically, across the hall. "Well, where have you been, Ren?" "Hm?" Ren turned to his mature, female teammate. Pyrrha asked again, "Where have you been this afternoon, Ren?" Ren stayed as cool as he could be. By "could", I mean he's trying not to smile too hard or let a sweatdrop appear on his face. "I… I-I was helping Blake out with some books." he finally said. "Yang wanted her to get something for Ruby, so I decided to help her out." At the end of that sentence, Jaune showed up in his usual blue bunny onesie, and tilted his head. "Um, come again?" he said. Ren sighed as he felt his cheeks start to heat up a bit. "I-I was just helping out Blake in the library." Jaune, of course, was oblivious to Ren's behavior, so he just responded, "That's cool." Jaune then dropped onto his bed and yawned. "Say, Jaune." Nora kept the exhausted knight from getting to rest. Jaune sat back up and turned towards Nora, who repeated, "Where have you been, Sir Arc?" Pyrrha thought he would blush and conceal himself in his covers, but instead Jaune gave a proud smile and said, "The training hall. I was training with Krom and he said I have the potential to become the best Arc of my family." Pyrrha heard this and was amazed. Jaune continued, "I asked if I could train with him more, and he said yes, if you don't mind Pyrrha." Pyrrha looked at Jaune, astounded for his leader's progress, yet sorrowful for how she'd feel if she didn't train Jaune anymore. "I do." she said, lowering her head. Jaune was a bit confused. "I do… what? 'I do accept', or 'I do mind'?" "I DO MIND!" She shouted, causing all three members (if not teams) to jump from their seats. Jaune tried to say something, "W-what!? B-but-" "I. Said. No." Pyrrha said with a bit of anger in her voice. "You and I are not done training, Jaune. We're not done until I say so." In Jaune's head, all he could think of was, _And THAT'S why I'm not going with her to the dance._ Ren looked at Pyrrha in disapproval, and slipped into his covers. "If you guys don't mind, I'd really like to go to sleep." he said, and went to sleep. Jaune looked at Pyrrha nervously, who stared back with the scowl she wears during combat. Jaune gave up and went to bed as well. As the girls slipped into their beds, Pyrrha thought, _How am I supposed to get Jaune? He's already trying to get someone from team RWBY, and now the leader of team KHAN is offering to train him better than I can._ Pyrrha laid there, curled up into a ball of cloth. But then she mischievously concluded, _This sunday, he will be MINE!_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" a the hooded faunus asked his teammates. "How could I <em>not<em> hear it?" Herald said back, then went back to his drawing. Neckrid looked at his team leader. "What do you think that was about, captain?" Krom looked in team JNPR's general direction, then back at the team's muscle. "I was offering to help Jaune get better, but it seems Pyrrha isn't taking the news to well." An awkward silence loomed over the room, until Krom said, Herald, how's the 'dress' coming?" With a few strokes of his colored pencils, Herald held up the design to his team. "All done!" he declared. "The company who crafts my works is capable of making costumes in a matter of hours. But due to the time, I'll mail this to them and it'll come the next morning." Krom gave a thumbs up to the team tailor. In his head, he could tell, _this is going to be quite the weekend._

…

But unbeknownst to the captain, Herald was working on 5 more designs. The first 4 were dressier versions of his team's current looks, while the last one was intended for a friend from the past. Meanwhile, a particular Schnee laid in her bed with her eyes open, not paying any mind to the faunus with a light over her head and a book in her hand. All Weiss could wonder was, _That Herald guy. Where have I seen him before?_

* * *

><p>AN: Go ahead. Name the possible pairings I have in this chapter. One I was curious about, one I made myself, one I stuck to since the first season, and one I thought would make sense. So go ahead and guess. R&R and I'll be seeing you guys later!


	10. Pre-ballroom Dancing Part 1

A/N: As you might have guessed, I'm a huge fan of the pairings I have planned. Which is why I'm going to skip right to the night of the dance!... okay, nevermind. The day before the dance, just to fill in a bit more on the premises. Also, I apologise that this took so long. So, please, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Pre-Ballroom Dancing Part 1<p>

Herald sat there on his drawing station, alone in the dorm of team KHAN, continuing to sketch the dress someone *ahem*, ordered from him. _I just hope this appeals to her._ the fashion designer thought. Just then a knock sounded on the door, causing Herald to shut his sketchbook. "Come in." the tailor said. The door opened up to reveal a girl in almost all white, with some shades of blue and red under the coat section. Herald only saw her eyes, which reminded him who she was. "W-Weiss!" he stammered, trying to force a smile. "Oh, Herald!" Weiss said with a smile. "I was actually looking for you!" Herald slightly cringed, but continued to listen. "You see, the dance is only tomorrow, but I don't have a dress to wear! Or at least, not a _good_ dress. Anyways, I was wondering if you could-" "-design a dress for me and get it here tomorrow morning." Herald finished Weiss's sentence for her, leaving her a bit frozen in place. "Allow me to be of more service to you, Snow Angel" Herald said to break Weiss out of her frozen state, who decided to sit on Herald's bed with an obscuring frown on her face. "I actually have a dress design ready for you right now! All it requires is your approval and the company who makes my works will have it crafted and ready in a few hours, considering it's located in Vale. And it's, what? 2:00 in the afternoon? No problem!" Weiss continued to stare at the blue tailor, but her eyes went wide. _He can actually do that?_ she thought. _Is this guy like, every fashionista's dream boyfriend or something? And what dress is he talking about?_

"I assume you're wondering what's this dress I'm talking about." Herald said, again bringing Weiss to focus. Herald flipped through his sketchbook, letting upside-down images of his other works become visible to the heiress sitting on his bed. In slow motion, Weiss saw the drawings of various suits and dresses for various occasions. Things like dancing suits, formal wear, casual wear, unique looks, wedding attire, special cosplays, assassin robes- _Wait, what?_ "Ah, here it is!" Herald stopped at a particular page and handed it to Weiss, who took it calmly. She stared at it and her her face expressed great amazement. The dress brings out her figure really well! It featured _(I'm not going to tell you now. That'll ruin the surprize!)_. Weiss continued to stare at the dress. Now, either Herald was dreaming, or he saw Weiss start to drool, which caused him to reach over and snatch his sketchbook back out of her hands. "Uh… so, yeah. That was the dress I have in mind for you, if you don't really mind at all. Heh heh." Herald said nervously, but then felt a pair of hands reach over and grab him by his collar. The next thing he realized, he was forced to eye level with an scowling, white haired heiress. Angrily, she said,, "Herald, I will mind." Herald tried to maintain a straight face, and was slightly successful. "W-what?" he said, then thought _She doesn't like it!?_. Herald's perception failed him when Weiss's expression became a bit desperate. "I will mind… if I don't get that dress! PLEASE, GIVE IT TO ME!" And now, like a mewling child, Weiss was scrambling for that page, but was being stopped by Herald's organic arm. "Okay! Okay! I'll take that as a yes!" Herald said desperately, shoving Weiss onto the bed.

He set his sketchbook onto the printer scanner he packed with him. _He keeps one of those with him?_ Weiss thoughts. After pushing a few buttons and sending an Email to Aveline, Herald took his sketchbook and set it on the easel. "Okay, the dress has been submitted. On average, a dress of your complexity will take at least 3 hours." Weiss continued to stare at the Schnee-ish tailor as he printed out the design for Weiss's dress. Handing the printout to her, Herald said, "I'm only giving this to you for YOU to look forward to. I'll send you a text so that we can pick it up." Without thinking, the girl Herald was talking to leaped from her seat and hugged him hard, startling the tailor a bit. He hugged back, and then handed her the picture. "Thank you, Herald." Weiss said. "I'll definitely look forward to this afternoon!" She then ran out of the dorm room and slammed the door. Herald just looked at the door, then shut off the lamp that illuminated his easel. "I promise. You'll look beautiful." he said to no one imparticular, but then he heard a high pitched squeal out in the hall.

* * *

><p>"Aww." Ruby said while sitting at a nearby bench. Yang noticed her little sister, so she followed suit and sat next to her. "Hey, sis. Is something wrong?" She said. Ruby raised her head and looked at Yang with an apparent sense of sorrow in her face. "Oh nothing, Yang." the red huntress said. "It's just that ever since that rumor of you attacking anyone who tried to ask me, no one I asked ever said 'yes'." Yang began to feel two things after that. Sad, because her sister didn't get a partner, and anger because no one wanted to go with her sister. Yang immediately leaped from her seat, her hair ablaze and her eyes turning red. "Okay, where is that guy who refused you!? I'll kill him!" she said. "Yang! No!" Ruby shouted, trying to calm down her sister. Yang looked back at Ruby. Unless her vision was deceiving her, Yang noticed a tiny tear form in one of Ruby's eyes. "Yang, if you go around beating boys down because they won't try to go with me tomorrow. Please, Yang. I don't want this issue to escalate." Those words were enough for Ruby to make Yang ease her semblance, returning her back to lilac eyes and warm, blonde hair. Sitting back down, she looked back at her little sister. "I'm sorry, Ruby." she said. "It's okay, Yang." Ruby responded. "I guess I'll be hanging around the punchbowl tomorrow night."<p>

* * *

><p>Blake was sitting in the library. Because her team convinced her to calm down about the White Fang conspiracies she's discovered, Blake was in the library for another reason. There was now peace and quiet for her, just enough for her to enjoy "Best of My Nine Lives". It reminded her of Ninjas of Love, except this book is less sensual and more romantic, making it safe for Ruby to read. <em>Lilita is a faunus girl who somehow raised in the ranks of the camp she works in.<em> Blake recalled. _When one of the husman employees tries to take advantage of her, a human male named Lee comes in and starts caring for her. Soon, Lilita was introduced to Lee's group as a new friend, who gladly-_ "Hey, Blake." A familiar voice met her ears as she read. Looking up smiling, she saw a boy with low-spiked, blonde hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin, which made her lose her smile. "Oh. It's just you." Blake said, disappointed and returning to her book. "Aw, Blakey. I was just wondering if we're still up for the dance tomorrow." Sun said as he got down and sat next to Blake, who tried her best not to punch the fellow faunus. "So, whatcha reading?" he asked. Blake felt her cheeks heat up a bit, before continuing to read. "It's called 'Best of My Nine Lives'." she responded. "Huh. What's it about?" Sun asked the disguised cat faunus. Blake immediately shut the book upon that question. "Uh… it's about… things." "What kind of things?" Sun asked slyly in Blake's. That made Blake jump up and run out of the library. The rest of Sun's team emerged to wonder what they saw. "Dude." the red haired one said. "Is that supposed to be your dance partner?" "Yep!" Sun replied. "And we're going to have a good time!" Causing the the red and green haired ones to stammer and collapse on the floor. Sun and Neptune just stared at them, confused."Uh… Scarlet? Sage? You two okay?"

…

Blake ran, and ran, and ran, all the way back to the hall with her dorm room, until she ran into something hard. Her eyes were shut, but she then felt something land on her lips. As she opened her mouth to say something, the object fell in her mouth. As she felt her tongue taste it, Blake entered a sensation she had never felt with a thing in her mouth. Whatever it was, the soft yet rough texture, the soothing warmth, and the smooth taste made her moan the more she felt it. _Oh, Monty, this is so good!_ her mind said as she continued to pleasure herself as she began to stand, before putting a hand on the thing in her mouth. _Oh… the stimulation… the feel… the chocolate… wait, chocolate?_ Blake opened her eyes to look at the thing in her mouth. Said 'thing' turned out to be large, delectable… brownie. Looking up a few inches, she saw a fellow teen with black hair, but his eyes were colored magenta as well as a streak of his hair. Upon refocusing, Blake noticed the face belonged to her friend, Lie Ren, whose face was madly red. Blake looked at Ren, then at the roll in her mouth, then back at Ren. Immediately, she tried to take the brownie out, but Ren set a palm over the other end to keep it from getting out. "Finish it" he said to Blake. Blake wanted to retaliate, but Ren then grabbed the back of her head and began to push the brownie into Blake's mouth. "That brownie is freshly baked. Don't waste it." he continued. Blake tried to resist, but… the taste. Ren then guided Blake into her team's room, then went back outside to retrieve his brownie tray and Blake's book.

As Red shut the door, he saw Blake begin to finish the brownie while sitting on her partner's bed. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said, taking a napkin and wiping the crumbs off of her lips. "No, it's my fault. I should've heard you coming." Ren said as he sat down in one of the chairs. The two continued to sit silently, until Ren remembered the brownies he made. "Oh, yeah." he said, getting Blake's attention. "I understand you really enjoyed my brownies." Blake's eyes went wide. "W-wait. _You_ made these brownies?" "Yep." Ren responded. "Nora made me learn how to cook, and that's where the pancakes our teams get comes from." "You made the pancakes too!?" Blake then realized how loud she was being, causing her to curl up on the bed. "I-I'm sorry. I was just really excited after tasting that brownie." "Would you… like another?" Blake's ears twitched as she turned to see Ren holding another brownie in a napkin, right before Blake. Slowly getting on her knees, Blake carefully took the brownie and took a bite. As she chewed, her moans made Ren want to walk over and pet her like a kitten. But he resisted the temptation and decided to bring something else up: "Say, Blake. How's that book I suggested?" Blake just finished her brownie. "I-its' great! It reminds me of this other book I have, except this one is safe for Ruby's eyes." Ren raised an eyebrow, but then gave a smile. "What?" Blake responded. "Let me guess." Ren said slyly. "You're comparing 'Best of My Nine Lives' to 'Ninjas of Love', aren't you?" Blake's face became so red that it could rival Pyrrha's hair, making her curl into a ball on Yang's bed and whimpering in shame. Ren stuttered upon processing this. Hesitantly, he reached over and began to stroke Blake's head, making the cat faunus to purr quietly. _Wow._ he thought. _I never thought Blake would be like this gullible. She's almost like a kitten._ But then he remembered something. _Wait, she's already going with someone! What am I doing!?_

Ren immediately got up from the chair and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Blake jumped to the sound, and wondered where the one who petted her ran off to. But then she looked at the chair where Ren was, and saw a tray with a small stack of brownies.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Weiss said, showing her dance partner the sketch of her dress. "Weiss, I think this looks beautiful!" Neptune responded, holding it up. "I should be thanking whoever's making this for you." Weiss gave a mischievous chuckle as she said, "The designer is actually a member of KHAN." Neptune lowered the picture and stared back at Weiss. "Whaaaaat?" "Yep! And now he's going to-" Weiss was cut off when her scroll buzzed. Looking at it, she realized the sender of the text was the tailor.<p>

Herald- _Project Elsa is ready for pickup. Meet me by the airship docks at 2:45. We're going to Mode Pour Tous._

Weiss- _OMG! Thank you so much! Wait, what do you mean by "Project Elsa"?_

Herald- _It's a codename I made for your dress. I tend to do that a lot to my projects._

Weiss- _Oh, okay. So, can my dance partner come along?_

Herald- _Sure. Just be sure he doesn't get lost or anything._

Weiss- _Okay!_

Weiss looked at the time on her scroll. It was 2:35. She then looked back at Neptune. "So, should we be getting to Vale?" Neptune stared back at her, puzzled. "Uh, okay. Why?" Weiss grabbed her blue haired partner and said, "What else? We're going to pick up my dress!" Dragging Neptune with one hand and sheathing her scroll with the other, Weiss ran to the airship docks, anticipating a dress being held by a royal blue tailor.

…

It wasn't long before Weiss, Neptune, and Herald touched down in the streets of Vale. A small walk later, Herald opened the door to Mode Pour Tous. Upon entry, Neptune and Weiss were awestruck. Despite the small size of the shop, there was, of course, a men's aisle and a woman's aisle. But what amazed them the most was the fact that both aisles were evenly stocked. _I think I'll take the team shopping here sometime._ Weiss thought. Walking ahead, Herald rang a desk bell on the counter. Then, a black woman wearing a leather getup and a black tricorn hat, came to the front desk and looked at Herald. The look did seem intimidating, as Weiss and Neptune cringed upon seeing the shop owner. Herald noticed this, and told the shop owner, "Please, Aveline, make yourself presentable to my friends." "Really, now?" said shop owner replied with a somewhat, french accent. Quickly, Aveline went to a changing room and came out in a particular, green dress. "Okay, let's get to business." she said, returning to the front desk. Weiss and Neptune regained their senses as they walked back to where Herald and Aveline were. "Excuse me, are you the owner of this boutique?" the white heiress asked. "Why, yes I am." Aveline replied. "And I see you're already acquainted with my fashion apprentice." Weiss gave a warm smile towards Herald, while Neptune gave off an amazed expression. "Wait, SHE taught you about fashion design!?" "Yep." Herald answered. "So, Herald…" said Aveline, getting the three teens' attention. "To what do I owe for this rendezvous?" Herald drew his briefcase from under his coat and set it on the table. He then pulled out his sketch book and handed Aveline a list. "I need these suits and dresses for the dance tomorrow." Aveline looked at the list, and typed a few codes in the keyboard. "Indeed, each these are ready for use." Aveline said, as other employees taking a stack of boxes that contained the suits and dress. "I assume Captain, Tactician, and Kenway are for your team, Poseidon and Elsa are for the couple that accompanied you…" Herald looked at said two and noticed a nervous blush creep their cheeks. "But I am curious." Herald looked back at Aveline. "What do you have in mind for project 'Ezio'?" The three took a stack of the boxes as Herald said, "That… is a surprise I'd rather not ruin."

* * *

><p>Ruby sat by the edge of the fountain of the main avenue. <em>Aw, man.<em> she thought, frowning. _With that rumor going around, I have no choice but to go to the dance without a partner._ She shut her eyes, trying to clear her mind, until… "Hey, Ruby." The voice got Ruby's attention, and opened her eyes. She looked in the direction of the voice to see her fellow team captain. "Oh hi, Jaune." she greeted, giving a sad smile. Jaune nodded, but then he noticed that . "Ruby, is something wrong?" Ruby turned away, her frown from earlier reforming. Jaune decided to sit down next to the younger huntress, and then he set a hand on her shoulder. Ruby felt the hand and looked at the blonde knight. "Jaune, you know how Yang gets when I'm hurt, right?" She said. Jaune knew about the rumor about Yang being overprotective about dance partners. "Yeah." he said. "It must be a hard feeling."

The two sat there for a good 10 seconds, before Ruby gained a really farfetched idea. _I'm not sure about this…_ she thought. _But if I am to enjoy tomorrow night, I have to try._ Jaune looked around for a few moments but then realized where they are. "Hey Ruby." he said, regaining Ruby's attention. "Remember this spot? Y-you know… where we first met." Ruby started to look around. Jaune was right. This was the spot where Jaune helped up Ruby on their first day at Beacon. "Yeah. I still can't get that memory out of me." She said, making Jaune raise an eyebrow. "Which one? That little chat you had with 'Snow Angel'?"" "Uh… no. I mean after that, when I called you Vomit Boy and you called me Crater Face." said Ruby giggling. This made Jaune laugh a bit with her. "Yeah, I remember that time." Jaune said, but the conversation stopped with an awkward silence. Ruby looked toward Jaune, who returned a questioning look. "Ruby, what are you doing?" Jaune asked, but then noticed the little huntress grabbed one of his hands gently. Jaune looked at her confused, but then noticed her raising his hand and resting her other hand over his, making him grow a bit anxious. "Jaune." Ruby said, as their eyes rediscovered each other. "I was wondering if you could-" "Well, this is certainly something." a voice sounded, making the team leaders flinch before splashing into the fountain. As they stood up from the waters, their gaze was met by a brunette boy, shorter than Jaune, yet taller than Blake, wearing a navy blue body suit with stripes of silver across his chest and a leather harness, belt, gloves, and boots. Both leaders recognised who this interrupting captain is. "Uh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" he said. Jaune stepped out of the fountain first before walking up to the young captain. "N-nothing serious, Krom. It's just that Ruby was trying to tell me something when you got here." said Jaune, who was gesturing towards Ruby, who basically shook and squeezed the water out of her clothes while stepping out of the fountain. "Yeah, _tried_." she said, walking up to the two boys. "So, what brings you here, Captain?" Jaune asked. "Nothing important, really." Krom answered. "I was just taking a stroll around the campus when I noticed you two sitting at the fountain. I decided to get curious, but that lead to you guys toppling into the fountain. I'm sorry." "Don't be, Krom." Jaune assured as Ruby smiled in agreement. "Oh, yeah, Jaune." Krom started, remembering yesterday. "About my training, what did Pyrrha say?" Ruby looked at Jaune, who cringed at the memory of last night. "Uh, well-"

"KROM!" A blood chilling shout was heard behind that whom the dark, female voice called. The three turned towards the voice to see a red haired spartan, spear and shield holstered on her back, stomping towards the blue bulwark. The team leaders could tell, _This could be bad._ Pyrrha did her best to loom over Krom as she tried to glare down into the young captain, who was simply wide eyed in confusion. "Hello, Pyrrha." Krom said, converting his face from shock to scowl. "Is something wrong?" Pyrrha responded by giving Krom a swift punch, which was easily deflected from his passive reflexes. Krom got into a stance, but then Pyrrha slowly pointed at him angrily. "Auditorium. Duel. Now." she declared, and stalked towards the auditorium. Jaune and Ruby have never seen Pyrrha so… raged before. Calmly, Krom turned to them and said, "Gather your teammates. They may want to see this."

* * *

><p>AN: It took a bit of editing to realize that I should put the fight scene on the next chapter. Which will have to be the case. Anyway, I had school to deal with, which is probably the reason why many other writers are delayed in updating their stories. I apologize if that scene with Blake sucking on a brownie seemed a bit too… unsettling, or straight out makes no sense.

Well… R&R please. I really want to know what you guys think!


	11. Pre-ballroom Dancing Part 2

A/N: So, here we are at a Krom vs Pyrrha. But I noticed there aren't that many comments coming in, which honestly worries me. Well, allow me to try and respond to some of your comments.

Lord Revan Flame: Krom was trained by someone beyond a Navy Seal at the age of 10. But it wasn't that which made him go hard. Also, take a wild guess for who else is going to make that reference. ;)

AnonymousReading: I apologise. Got carried away when depicting Weiss in the last chapter. I didn't realize that was a little OOC of her, but I bet you can imagine Weiss acting like Ruby XD. I'll try to fix it. Cool? Also, I agree with you. I go throughout and see that most of the RWBY stories are about the same 4+ pairings. I thought I'd look into this and spice things up a little.

Ezra Soulthief: The Khan reference was one reason I designed this team. Or at least, it ended up that way. Also, Turmverlängern is an _adjustable_ spear. At first, the shaft is 3 feet long, common for a short spear. But upon mental command, Herald can make it extend to 20 feet, and vice versa.

Okay, enough responses. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Pre-ballroom Dancing Part 2<p>

_Earlier that day. Specifically 1:00… _

"You fought Jaune!?" Nora shouted. "At around 10:30 this morning. And it was awesome!" Yang answered. "At first it was a simple game of 'Hit the Vomit Boy'." Yang and Nora were sitting at the lunch table, Yang talking about a fight she was in earlier. Nora sat there intently, eating away at her sandwich. "I swung Ember Celica and sent jabs at him, and Jaune was slowly losing his defense as the shock entered his arm." Nora froze, but still had a sandwich in her mouth. "So I leaped back, but then I heard a blade striking air. And when I landed, I saw a strand of MY hair floating to the bottom of the floor." Yang began to get angry, which only caused Nora to continue eating her sandwich. "Oh, I was SO mad, my semblance flared, and then all Jaune did was sheath his sword and shield." Nora almost spat some PB&J into Yang's face. "Wait, he _sheathed_ Crocea Mors!?" Nora asked loudly. "Yes. Yes he did. So I thought he's ready to sucumb to my burning beauty and firey fists!" Yang began to shadow box as she talked, making Nora even more excited. "As I was about to strike, I started to notice Jaune start to… glow!" Yang said, raising her hands in a "mystical" gesture. "And so I threw a punch, but he DODGED it!" Just as Nora tried to swallow, she gave a big gulp. Then, CRDL came by. "Hey, girls." Cardin slyly said. "What are you two hypes talking about?" The rest of CRDL chuckled a bit. The next thing the a**holes knew, they found themselves beaten to a pulp and out on the lawn. Then, Nora and Yang returned to their table, where Yang continued her story.

"Anyways, I jabbed and jabbed at that time, but none of my punches landed on him, ever!" Nora was ready to slam the table and throw it at the bundled team outside. "So, I continued to attack, but then Jaune did the most unusual thing!" Nora stretched herself over the table. "Oh. My. GOSH! Whatdidhedowhatdidhedowhatdidhedo!?" Yang put a hand onNora, gently pushing her back to her seat. "He dodge rolled away from me, and pulled out his shield. But JUST his shield!" Nora clenched her fists. "So I ran up to him and punched, which hit his shield. But then, Jaune raised my arm, and landed a punch in my diaphragm!" Nora gasped in shock at the drama. "It hurt a lot! So I shot behind me and we began to engage!" Nora leaned on the tabletop. "But as I charged forward, he bashed me in the FACE!" "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Nora shouted, making crowds of eyes look towards the two deadly beauties, including a particular red-haired gladiator.

Yang kept telling her story as the crowd grew around her. "I was all like, 'What the-, how did you do that!?' and Mr. Archie was all like, 'It was a little trick I learned. Pretty cool, huh?" The crowd was like, "OOOOOooooh." "Oh, yeah. The crowd from before was like that before." Yang continued. "So, I was really angry, so I was like, 'With or without your tricks, I'm bringing you down!" "OOOOHH!" the crowd chanted. "So I ran up, watching him draw his sword, and getting into a defensive position." Everyone leaned in towards the brawler. "But as I tried to attack, he parried my punch and shouted, 'I can see through that!" The crowd gasped. "And then he slashed me in a 10-hit combo!" Then the crowd was like, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" "He struck my waist, stabbed me in the back, and used his shield to bash me off his sword!" The crowd backed up from the dramatic scene.

"I got back up, but then my semblance returned." A cheerful gasp entered emitted from the crowd. "Jauney boy saw this, and his aura began to glow brighter!" A random fan of Yang's went up to her. "Wait, you were fighting Jaune!?" he said. "Yeah! and it was fun!" Yang continued. "At that point, we were exchanging blows! I got slashed, he got bashed, and then, we landed on opposite ends of the stage!" The audience began to lean in. "So we gave a powerful cry." *gasp* "And we ran at each other." *Gasp!* "And then…" The crowd closed in. "...we stuck!" *GASP!* the audience went back a few inches. "And then we were sent flying!" *Gasp!* "And then we crashed!" *OMG* "On. The. Floor!" Yang just loved it when her listeners succumb to her drama story. "I slowly got up, but we looked at each others auras, and I saw that mine was at halfway, but Jaune's took more damage." Yang began to calm down a little. The crowd settled a bit along with her. "As I walked towards Jaune, his glow faded, and he panted as he sheathed his weapons. I walked up to him, put him over my shoulder, and he said, 'I can see why some guys are into of you.' Then I set him in the armory and removed Ember Celica. " The crowd leaned in. "...The End." Everyone's heads drooped, but for an imparticular champion, a thought ran through her head as she walked out the door and past the sore team CRDL.

* * *

><p><em>So, that's what Krom's been teaching Jaune.<em> Pyrrha thought to herself as she went to the armory to equip Milo and Akouo. _Well then, I have to stop him before Jaune becomes a match for me._ Marching determinedly through the campus grounds, she heard a splash coming from the main avenue. Walking towards it, she saw three people. One in white, black and blue, one in red and black, and one in darker blue. _THERE you are._ Pyrrha spoke mentally, and stomped towards the three. "KROM!" she shouted, getting the trio's attention. Pyrrha did her best to loom over Krom as she tried to glare down into the young captain, who was simply wide eyed in confusion. "Hello, Pyrrha." Krom said, converting his face from shock to scowl. "Is something wrong?" Pyrrha responded by giving Krom a swift punch, which was easily deflected thanks to his passive reflexes. Krom got into a stance, but then Pyrrha slowly pointed at him angrily. "Auditorium. Duel. Now." she declared, and stalked towards the auditorium. Hearing Krom tell the other two leaders something, Pyrrha thought, _This will be the day when I get what I want. Not even a super soldier can't stand up to a 4-Time of the Mistral Combat Regionals!_

* * *

><p><em>Present time… <em>

Krom had Jaune and Ruby rally their teams, and the rest of KHAN, RWBY, and JNPR (except for Weiss and Herald) sat in the pews of the auditorium, where down below Krom stood at one end of the stage while Pyrrha stood at the other. "What is the meaning of this, Pyrrha?" Krom asked in his ever-so-calm tone. Pyrrha was slightly angered by his statement. "I'm here to show you how powerful I am. Now, let's fight!" She said, drawing Milo and Akouo hastily. _This is very unlike the footage I've seen._ the blue veteran thought as he strapped Adamant Aegis to his arm. Just as he turned to see Pyrrha, he instead saw nothing. _Oh, this trick._ Then, at the right moment, Krom placed his shield above his back to block a spear strike from behind. _Shoot, how did he know I was going to do that?_ the red haired spartan thought as Krom tumbled to the other side of the stage. Outraged, Pyrrha's spear transformed into a carbine rifle and began to fire. Krom blocked all of the shots, but then waited in the meantime. Just as Krom heard a gunshot alongside a light *ping* coming from Milo's receiver, Krom used Adamant Aegis to swipe the dust shot back into Pyrrha's abdomen, who staggered back a few feet. "Y-you're good." Pyrrha said to the blue vet. "But you're no match against the four time champion of the Mistral Combat Regionals!" he said, turning Milo back into a spear. Krom decided this is a bit ridiculous, but then ran toward Pyrrha as well. "Please, Pyrrha, I fought in more wars than you could count."

As the blue bulwark and the red gladiator clashed, the three teams in the pews knew something was wrong. "Hey, guys." Yang started. "Is it just me, or does Pyrrha seem a little… off?" "No, I believe you." Ren said. "Pyrrha was never this brash during our missions." "Yeah." Adam added. "From what I've seen, this is very not like her to be this angry during a fight." "I think anger is what's driving her right now." the audience turned to the speaker of those words, that being Jaune Arc. "What do you mean, Jaune?" Ruby asked. Jaune gave a deep breath before saying, "About 2 days ago, I got a little training boost from Krom, while saying that Ozpin was right to keep me at Beacon." A female warcry interrupted Jaune's statement as Pyrrha managed to land a shot on Krom's left torso, making him turn into the wall. Pyrrha spotted the opportunity and leaped for a finishing blow. Anticipating this, Krom quickly put Adamant Aegis on his back, kicked hard off the wall, slid under Pyrrha just as she left the ground, took Adamant Aegis, threw it at a wall, let it ricochet off it, and watched it fly into an airborne gladiator, all within 4 seconds. _I can't believe that worked on her too._ Krom chucked mentally. Irritated, Pyrrha swung and stabbed at Krom, who continued to block all of her attacks. "As I was saying…" Jaune continued. "Krom promised to help me more after the dance, _if _I asked Pyrrha first. I just thought she'd say no, but I had no idea she would be so… outraged." "Maybe she really enjoys training you." Yang said. "I hope she's okay." Blake said worriedly, but then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ren with a similar look on his face. "I hope so too, Blake." Jaune and the rest of the teams watched as the two professionals fought things out.

_2 minutes later…_

The crowd expanded to Weiss, Neptune, and Herald, after dropping off the suits and taking their seats as well. "So, what's going on?" Weiss asked her partner. "Pyrrha is mad at Krom for trying to train Jaune." Ruby answered. "And now she's trying to beat up Krom for it."

"You jerk!" Pyrrha shouted, slightly fatigued. "I will take you down one way or another!" She sent an extended spearhead past Krom's face, who bashed Milo's shaft to smack it out of Pyrrha's hands. "Are you going to talk, or fight, Pyrrha?" Krom asked, as Adamant Aegis started to glow. "Charging Star!" Red, white and blue aura surrounded Krom as he shield-charged into Pyrrha. The gladiator was sent flying back, and struggled to stand up. "Impossible!" she wailed. "That attack is only possible by Captain Briterica!" Krom did a backflip and landed away from Pyrrha. "Well, I should consider myself lucky." he said. Outraged, Pyrrha tossed Akouo at Krom, who blocked it without a problem. Krom then threw Adamant Aegis into Pyrrha's legs, making her trip as she retrieved her shield. Then, Pyrrha leaped 1 inch over her spear while extending an arm, which caused Milo to sort of fly back into Pyrrha's hands. As The gladiator stuck the landing, Krom then studied that little scene, but then detected something odd., _Let me guess, Polarity?_ Krom then remembered the days of when he was a sidekick, 2 years ago. _Iodestrom had a semblance that seems to be similar to Pyrrha's. This may also explain how she could win those battles._ he thought. _Well, clearly she doesn't know what vibranium is._ Krom reentered his battle stance as Pyrrha did the same. Pyrrha struck, Krom blocked, but then they regained their distance. Krom decided to test her semblance by throwing Adamant Aegis. Pyrrha realized this, so she took Milo into her left hand and used her right to try and use her polarity to stop the flying shield. But much to her demise, she concentrated, yet the shield didn't fly off course. Instead, it landed right where it wanted to: right in the amazon's face. Pyrrha fell to the floor as her weapons slipped from her hands and clanged on the floor, while Adamant Aegis bounced off and flew back to the blue bulwark's arm. As the spartan plopped back onto the floor, Krom approached her and stopped 10 feet away. Pyrrha then used her semblance to retrieve Milo and Akouo easily before standing back up and charging at Krom, rage apparent in her chant and face. Going into a quasi-stance, Krom noticed a really big opening in Pyrrha's charge. _This's very reckless. Her spear and shield are extended away from her body, making her very vulnerable. I doubt this is a viable tactic of hers._ Krom charged in to clash, but as he swung a punch, Pyrrha feinted and dodged to the side. She swiped at Krom, making him trip, and she shield bashed the blue bulwark into a wall. "Had enough yet!?" Pyrrha shouted to a Krom, who didn't even mind the attack.

As Pyrrha adjusted her spear, Krom sent a small dosage of aura through his body, and Adamant Aegis. "Son, just don't." he said plainly, slightly stammering Pyrrha. Neptune heard this and shouted, "Excuse me! I think we can agree that Pyrrha is actually a girl!" "That's the point, Neptune." Krom remarked, making a pun so well-timed, even Yang was laughing. This really intimidated Pyrrha. She was about to get into a charge, when like a speeding dust train, Krom ran up to her, punched her in the gut, kicked her in the side, and jabbed her neck. "Woah, Krom just got serious." Weiss said, wide eyed. Yang added, "True. Also, did you see how fast he moved right there?" Ruby saw this as well. "He's almost as fast as me…" Pyrrha put a hand to her neck to ease the pain, but then she saw something blue and white bash into her face, hard. Krom grabbed Pyrrha, threw her into the air, leaped up, hit Pyrrha, grabbed her leg, and slammed her into the ground. After picking up the battered gladiator and tossing her halfway across the stage, Krom shouted, "Let's finish this!", and got into a pre-charging stance. Pyrrha swore she saw Krom himself glowing, but if that's not what she's thinking, it's the fact that she's going to get screwed over. The shield glew in a light blue energy, with a few hints of red and darker blue. And then: "Charging… Star!" In an instant, Krom charged forward while enveloped in a large, red, white, and blue aura. The mass of patriotic energy rammed its shield into Pyrrha and pushed her all the way to the wall, creating a large dent with a shock wave that shook the entire auditorium. The energy faded from around Krom as he stepped away from the crater, where a clobbered Pyrrha tried to pry herself from the cracks in the wall. _It was either that, or spoiling Jaune about that new trick I taught him._ Krom noted, while walking off stage. A few seconds after he turned around, Pyrrha managed to escape the wall and retrieve her weapons. She stood up, limping, while doing her best to run at the young captain. Hearing the warcry of the red-haired champion, Krom aura-charged Adamant Aegis and turned around. "Shield Slash!" he shouted, sending a fast, glowing shield into Pyrrha and back onto his arm. Watching Pyrrha fly back and collapse on the floor, Krom took Adamant Aegis and set it on his back, while walking off the stage, successfully.

* * *

><p>Evening had fallen over Beacon. Krom placed Adamant Aegis in his weapons locker, and began to walk out of the armory. He was about to exit the building, but then stopped to notice a familiar, red-haired spartan sitting on one of the benches. "Pyrrha, is something wrong?" he asked her, but the woman didn't respond. Krom walked up and knelt in front of his previous opponent. "Pyrrha." he repeated, a bit more serious. This time the spartan raised her head to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. She expected determination, but all she saw was… gentleness. "W-what do you want?" she asked, Krom picking up on her change in mood. <em>I never actually thought Pyrrha was this soft.<em> he thought, before engaging in conversation. "Pyrrha, I've seen your fights before, and I could tell that wasn't you." he started.

Pyrrha wanted to get angry, but then realized that she's getting reasoned with. "I-I'm sorry, Krom." she said. "I was just so angry that someone else was able to train Jaune enough to fight Yang within such a short time." Pyrrha lowered her head and continued. "Jaune never went to a combat school before, yet he wanted to be a hero like those before him. I noticed this and wanted to help him get better and become a great leader." She raised her head to see Krom. "But it seems that you are able to do a better job than me." she finished with a sad smile. Krom lowered his head as well for a moment, but then retrieved Adamant Aegis from his locker. Then, he sat next to Pyrrha and showed it to her. "You know how Jaune's weapon served during The War?" Krom started. Pyrrha sat up a bit before responding, "Uh… yeah. Crocea Mors is the Arcs' family heirloom. Why?" Krom stared at the his shield's face before frowning deeply. "And you know Captain Briterica also served in that fight." Pyrrha nodded and looked at Adamant Aegis, but then flinched in shock at Krom's testimony. "Wait, Krom, you don't mean…" The young veteran looked at Pyrrha, then back at Adamant Aegis. "He was my teacher." Pyrrha was both awestruck and outraged at what the blue bulwark just said. "That's impossible! Captain Briterica disappeared 4 years into The War!" she declared, but Krom continued anyway. "Yes. Disappeared. Frozen in the far North for over 70 years, until the Atlesian military found him." Pyrrha, still surprised, decided not to contradict too much and listen in. "He fought with them for a good while. But then I came into his life." Krom's expression began to deepen, as Pyrrha recognised it and softened up as well. "Well, I'd rather not keep your teams waiting, Pyrrha." he said, putting Adamant Aegis back into his locker. "Let's find them before they get too worried."

* * *

><p>Neptune returned to his team as the three teams, scratch Krom and Pyrrha, walked towards team KHAN's room, which turned out to be bigger than the others. "That's not fair! You guys get the better room!" Nora said, while everyone walked inside. "I'm not sure how, but I guess so." Herald said. "Please, Nora." Yang defended. "I'm sure their team deserves this room." The tailor and hammer-wielder looked at the yellow brawler, but then sat in groups on the beds, being: Jaune and Ruby; Herald and Weiss; Ren, Blake, and Adam; then Neckrid, Yang, and Nora. "Where are they?" Blake asked. Jaune was the first to respond, "They're probably trying to talk things out, I guess." When a knock sounded at the door. Jaune got up and opened up the door to see Pyrrha who's giving a warm smile as she sat with Weiss and Herald, and Krom who's also smiling as he sat with Ruby and Jaune.<p>

"Alright, Krom, you can train Jaune." Jaune silently cheered as Ruby and Krom put a hand on each shoulder. "If…" the three looked at Pyrrha, "You can take down a whole team, singlehandedly." Everyone looked at the red-haired spartan, who grinned pridefully. Then, they all looked at the young veteran, who wasn't all that surprised, much to everyone elses. "Why? Have you done that before?" he asked plainly, making Pyrrha sort of cringe. "Uh, well…" was all she could say. "How about one of your teams? RWBY?" That made the all-girl team sort of mix between confident and scared. "That sounds fun!" Yang shouted. "4 against 1! You're SO going down!" Ruby and Blake began to cheer along with her, but then Weiss intervened. "I don't know." she said. "Remember how Pyrrha took down CRDL alone? That took something, and they weren't even good fighters. Now scale that up to someone who can beat Pyrrha, whether or not she's in top condition." This made the three girls want to reconsider, but then Herald declared, "How about team RWBY plus Ren and Nora? Just to even things out?" That softened the girls' spirits enough. "Yay! Now I can try to break the legs of a Atlasian!" Nora shouted gleefully, but Ren declined. "Sorry, I'd rather not fight one of Atlas's elites alongside a band of girls." The girls froze, then glared at the green lotus angrily. "I wasn't planning on bringing you down first anyways." Krom agreed.

"Okay then, 5 adept fighters against 1 super soldier. We'll start sometime after the dance... which is in about 23 hours!" Krom said, pointing at the alarm clock, which just struck 8:00. "Right!" Ruby sprang from Krom's bed and declared, "Well gang, let's get our rest for the dance tomorrow!" Which ended in her getting run over by Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Blake, Ren and Weiss. Jaune went over to his fallen friend to help her up. "So… we'll see you guys then?" he asked, to which Neckrid answered, "If not sooner, I guess." Then with a smile, Jaune picked up Ruby and carried her to her team's room…

...which didn't go unnoticed by Yang. "Ooo. I see what you're getting at, Jauneyboy." Which made both he and Ruby stammer as he set little red in her upper bunk. "Hey, you girls ran her over on the way out of KHAN's room." Jaune argued. "So I picked her up, carried her to her room, set her in her bunk, and now here she is, resting for tomorrow's events." Ruby managed to force a smile as she looked at the blonde leader. "You do seem like a knight in shining armor." to which Jaune blushed a bit while rubbing his neck. "Well, good night, girls!" Jaune finished, walking out the door and into his own room.

As the three teams got settled in their rest, the leaders had one, uniformed thought: _I just hope tomorrow goes well._

* * *

><p>AN: I just had to put some emphasis on Krom being able to beat Pyrrha. And if you think Pyrrha could've beat Krom by moving his shield, think again, for Magneto tried the same thing. Anyways, I'll do my best to write the events of The Vytal Dance, or Midwinter Ball, I really have no idea. Well, R&R. I would like you guys to know how this met your thoughts.


	12. Night of Fire Part 1

Yang was OOC too!? *Sigh* I really need to recap on RWBY season 2, or was it just the way I perceived the characters? Oh well. Here is the chapter that takes place some time around "Burning The Candle". Oh yeah, by the way, have any of you ever heard of Not Literally Productions?

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Night of Fire Part 1<p>

Krom finished his daily morning routine. Wake up before most of the school does, get a small breakfast, complete his rigorous workout, sprint around the campus, and return to his dorm room. But before he could enter, Krom was interrupted by a ring coming from his scroll. Raising it to his ear, Krom flinched upon recognising the voice. "Hello, Krom. How are things at Beacon?" the voice said. "G-general! I-it's been a long time!" Krom stuttered. "Is that stuttering I hear, soldier?" the voice said, making Krom a little more nervous. "Y-yes sir. Sorry sir." he said. "At ease, Krom. Meet me at the headmaster's office and we'll talk." then the voice hung up. Krom shakingly put his scroll away before walking to Professor Ozpin's tower. But before he proceeded, Krom decided to take his mentor's prized possession with him.

* * *

><p>"So, Ozpin." the white garbed general said to the headmaster. "How is my transfer student?" Ozpin was about to say something when Ms. Goodwitch blurted, "He is advancing like any fine huntsman would. Despite being trained by Remnant's finest military, he still considers himself an equal to even one of our WORST students." Now Ozpin stood from his desk and walked over to the teacher and general. "Now, Glynda." he said. "I believe Krom is just following his mentor's example. The captain and Mr. Arc's ancestor, David, have met during The War, so Krom would be showing respect towards Captain Ro-" "Don't mention his name." the general ordered, which made Ozpin and Goodwitch raise an eyebrow. "James?" Ozpin asked. "Is there something about the captain that you don't like?" General Ironwood sighed as he stared out onto the campus with an sad look. "He was no ordinary soldier. Maybe the best soldier I ever had. And then Krom comes in and basically becomes his apprentice. But that panics me sometimes, and I'm beginning to wonder if Krom would become like him." Ozpin shook his head at the general's statement, but before Glynda could say something, Ironwood continued. "And currently my best soldier is in the hands of a school that teaches him things he already knows, and is making himself equal to the other students." Ironwood turns back to the other two. Then, the elevator doors open to reveal the very soldier they were talking about. With a shield on his back.<p>

"Hello, headmasters and Ms. Goodwitch." Krom said. "I understand you wanted to see me." and walked into the office. "Why yes, Mr. Omnuron." Ozpin greeted. "In fact we were just talking about you." Krom turned to look at Ironwood. The grin he saw made him relax slightly. "Krom." the General said. "How are you liking your time here?" "I'm beginning to get my feelings to empower my aura. I feel much stronger than-" Krom stopped when he remembered 3 years ago. There was no red, but there was… "...that time." Glynda raised an eyebrow, but Ironwood and Ozpin knew exactly what Krom was referring to. "It's alright, Krom." Ozpin walked up and rested a hand on the young vet.'s shoulder. "We know the loss of Captain Rogers has been daunting you for 3 years, but I can assure you: General Ironwood sent you here so that you can unleash something that would potentially make you much like your mentor." Krom turned his head to focus on the shield on his back. "

Adamant Aegis wasn't always yours, was it?" Krom turned back to Ozpin and responded, "No. It was his, ever since The War 80 years ago." "Well, I guess he was right to leave it with you." the headmaster said. But then Ms. Goodwitch remembered something that may interest the General. "Krom, is there any time you can demonstrate your abilities to someone a bit more experienced than Mr. Black from earlier?" Krom heard this and his features lightened up a bit. "Indeed." he said. "I did defeat Ms. Nikos just yesterday, in fact." Making the three smile, but Krom added, "It was out of a misunderstanding she did, so it didn't count as a real victory. Which is why she wants me to single handedly bring down an entire team. And I decided to fight RWBY." Ms. Goodwitch's eyes were wide while Ozpin and Ironwood simply smiled in amusement. "Wait, you plan on defeating one of the best teams of the first years here?" "Yep, and some, and it'll take place in the auditorium after the dance." Ozpin then walked to behind the desk, pushed a button and said, "In that case, we can't wait for tomorrow." and the clocklike window behind him opened up. Krom gave the headmaster a nod before vaulting the desk and leaping out of the window.

Glynda began to panic and marched up to Ozpin and said, "Why did you you let him do that!? Do you have any idea how much danger he's in?" Ozpin just smiled while Ironwood walked up to her and said, "Oh, please. Krom's latest mission involved being dropped from a dust ship at 10,000 feet." "But the tower window is 10,500 feet off the ground." Glynda argued. "So what? It's not like an extra few hundred is going to make a difference." "Actually, Glynda may have a point." The two turned towards Ozpin who was sitting casually in his chair. "What do you mean?" Ironwood asked. "General, it's best not to interact with a vending machine that's 19 degrees off balance." "...oh." Ironwood sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>RWBY, JNPR, and KHAN sat at the three tables, which has become a new thing for them. This wasn't that comforting, however, when they realized that Krom isn't here yet. "Odd. Isn't Krom usually the first one here?" Pyrrha asked. "He didn't say anything as to where he saw going this morning." Herald explained. "We just went our separate ways after he picked up his scroll." This put a bit of concern on Ren's face. "Did you know who he was talking to?" he asked. Adam responded with, "I recall him referring to the other person as 'General', in a very formal manner." Weiss knew too well who they were talking about. "Oh, he must be talking to General James Ironwood." she said, getting all 10 huntsmen and huntresses attention. "Now way. THE James Ironwood?" said Herald. "It is very likely." Weiss continued. "Plus, Krom did mention he was trained by the Atlesian army, so it wouldn't surprise me if he was being formal to the general of Remnant's strongest military power." "Okay, that sort of explains the possibility that Krom's meeting him, but where is he now?" Jaune asked. "Well..." Weiss said. "That may be something you'd ask him, not me."<p>

A few feet away from the three teams, Cardin Winchester was being a total jerk as always towards this one imparticular, bunny faunus. "Oh, why do you always pick on me?" Velvet whimpered as the leader of the bullying team was yanking on her ears. "Wow, can you believe this pet can talk?" Cardin said lifting Velvet and shoving her onto the floor. "Now, why do I like to pick on you, pest?" Cardin continued, Velvet scooting backwards. "Because I can tell, you are just as insignificant as the animals that wander Remnant aimlessly." Blake was about ready to leap at Cardin and scratch the ever living crud out of him, but then Cardin brought out the mace he managed to conceal in his "compartments". He wound up his mace, Velvet shut her eyes and- *KA-THOOM*

She expected pain, but all she heard was crashing stone and scrunching metal. Velvet opened her eyes to see Cardin's mace 1 inch away from her face. Slowly, she moved around it and saw a student, she identified to be Krom, laying on his side and onto his shield. Krom stood up to show that his shield had sent Cardin so deep into the ground that all you could see was the top of his chestnut hair and his extended arms midway into a swing. The rest of CRDL stared at the blue captain before he looked at the three and said, "Excuse me." Russel, Dove and Sky hesitantly moved out of the way as Krom walked casually past CRDL, ignoring any shocked expressions he received. After getting some eggs and bacon Krom sat next to Jaune, then looked at the table to see everyone looking at him like he just performed yet another near-impossible supermove. "What?" Krom asked, making the whole mess hall return to its normal pace.

Jaune was the first to reply. "Krom, might I ask where you were earlier?" he pried. "Why Jaune, I was having a talk with Goodwitch, Ironwood, and Ozpin just 1 minute ago." This made all three teams gawk in amazement. "1 minute!?" Weiss debated. "It's like… a whole 20 minute RUN from the top of Mr. Ozpin's office to here!" "Not unless he lets you jump out the window and onto the rooftops." Krom said, smiling as he started eating. The teams continued to give Krom stupefied looks Neckrid looked towards Weiss. "Do they let you do that in the Atlesian Army? he asked. Weiss pondered and said, "I don't think our friend here was trained by any ordinary soldier." Pyrrha knew who it was, but decided not to say anything.

* * *

><p><em>3 minutes later…<em>

"So, does everyone have plans for tonight?" Ruby asked as the three teams walked about the campus. "Of course we are, sis." Yang said. "We're all going to the Vytal Dance tonight!" But then Ruby countered. "No, no. I mean _at_ the dance. Y-you know, what will you guys be doing there?" This got blank stares from about everyone as they looked at their youngest huntress. Adam was the first to respond and say, "Herald is making us play dress up for the dance." This made Nora get curious. "You mean like cosplaying or something like that? Cooooool. What are you dressing up as?" Adam stammered at the question. All he could think up was, "I have no idea." This obviously insulted Herald. "No, you imbecile!" Herald shouted. "You're dressing up as an officer aboard the Jackdaw except with that tricorn hat I got you and not that stupid hood you always have!" Adam heard that last part and drooped.

Weiss interrupted and jumped to her plans. "Oh, please. I'm actually have someone to go with tonight. It's a shame most of you haven't even considered that!" Herald halted his bickering as Blake countered. "If that's so, then I guess we're both lucky." Weiss gave off a prideful smile towards the cat faunus. "Let me guess. You're going with Sun, aren't you?" When Weiss expected embarrassment from her subtle teammate, she instead received a sad look. Weiss noticed this and tried to respond, but then the said Sun showed up just in time to say, "Hey, Blake. Excited?" She looked up and smiled nervously at her dance partner. "Oh uh, right, Sun. L-lett." Blake said. Sun ran off with his team but then turned back towards her with a wink before proceeding. She gave a sigh, but Yang went up and gave her partner a "gentle" bearhug. "It's fine, Blakey. All we need now is a petting zoo!" Everyone was frozen for an instant, but then all three teams went into laughter, except for the two faunus.

The giggles continued but then Jaune and Krom noticed Ruby rubbing her arm and looking down at the floor. "Ruby. What's wrong?" Jaune managed to get her attention. "Oh, Jaune." she responded. "I was remembering what I was trying to tell you yesterday, but it seems I forgot." Krom felt a bit of guilt from remembering it. "Again, I apologize about that time." Krom said. "Whatever you were trying to say, it must've been important." Ruby assured him, "Krom, I thought the three of us agreed that we forgive you." making the blue captain lighten. Then Krom declared "Well, we have all day to get ready for tonight! Let's do it!" "Yeah!" Jaune and Ruby shouted in agreement. This regained the focus of the other 9 huntsmen and huntresses, who looked at their leaders and shook their heads in amusement, and disappointment.

* * *

><p><em>In Team KHAN's room...<em>

"Alright." Krom said. "All three of us have something to wear tonight. But then there's you, Neckrid." Said huntsman looked at his leader with a puzzled look. "Uh, what about me, cap?" Neckrid asked. Herald saw this as an opportunity to break out his sketchbook again and show Neckrid this sleek version of the yellow reploid. "I made this so that you can gain that jazzy context and a little bit of flashiness. You see, I was just walking through Vale, minding my own business. But then I saw this REALLY nice looking car that had your colors, so I thought it wouldn't be plagiarism and I designed this outfit specifically for you!" Herald exclaimed as though he expected everyone to follow along. "So, blast-bot. What do you think?" Neckrid grabbed the sketchbook to look at the image and was slightly amused, but then handed it back, frowning. "What's wrong? Are my works just not fabulous!?" Herald complained. Neckrid stepped back. "N-No, partner. Your fashion is brilliant. It's just that…" he brought his arms forth. "This look is quite literally a part of me." Adam and Krom just stared at Neckrid while Herald was ready to punch the reploid with his left, but then remembered what happened last time he tried. "Okaaaay…" he said, trying to contain his frustration. "How can we get you to look stylish and viewtiful for tonight?" Before Adam could point out a reference, Krom remembered some of Neckrid's features., so he said "Neckrid, can we look in your locker?" Neckrid didn't know why he asked that, but obliged and activated the weapons locker. Inside, Krom saw the following appear:

**+User: Neckrid**

**-Class: Agent- A transformer ****with a size relevant to a human being. Often 7 feet tall.**

**-Alternate Form: N/A**

**-Primary Weapon: Path Blaster**

**-Heavy Weapon: Sling Shock **

**-Ability: Hover**

**-Assault Tech: Orbital Beacon**

**-Support Tech: Ultra-Power Core**

"Alternate form?" Krom noted, then he saw something in Neckrid's schematics.

**-Conversion Cog: The part in a transformer that allows the owner to change between robot form and his alternate form**

"This part would be practically useless to a transformer without an alternate form. Unless…" Krom pulled out his scroll and began to call a blonde that can contribute. "Hello?" She answered. "Ah, hello, Yang." Krom greeted. "Oh hey, Vale Scout. Do you need something?" "Vale Scout? What are you... nevermind. Would you mind telling me where your motorcycle is?" "Oh, you mean Bumblebee? Sure but you'll have to tell me why." "Alright. This is not so that I can test drive your bike. We need to give Neckrid a new look for tonight." "And you think my bike is going to help him… how?" "Neckrid is going to scan it. And nothing else. Except for Herald who may or may not try to use the bike as inspiration." The line was silent for a few seconds. Herald was somewhat infuriated while Neckrid and Adam listened in. Finally, Yang responds. "Okay, it's in the school garage. But if I see a single stain that wasn't there before, I will find you and I will maul your face with my bare hands!" "Aren't you going to do that anyways?" Krom remarked, but Yang hung up. Krom sheathed his scroll and stood up from the locker. Then, Krom said the following: "Adam, you go with Neckrid to the garage. Herald, you and I are going to visit the teams until the start of the dance. We'll inform everyone to meet at the ballroom where Adam and Neckrid will catch up. Sound good?" The other three looked at each other before nodding back to the captain. "Okay then, let's get to it."

* * *

><p><em>In one of the guest dorms...<em>

"Are we seriously going to this lame dance?" Mercury asked, putting on his orange trimmed tux. "Mercury, do you want her to smack you upside the head?" Emerald responded. Mercury looked at her and he saw Emerald wearing a dark green dress. "Uh, sorry." Mercury said. "It's just that I don't even know what we're going to be doing at the dance." "Simple." The two turned around to see Cinder Fall in an ash-grey, sleek outfit and a mask. "The two of you will either observe or distract the attendees of tonight while I go and do my thing." "And, what 'things' might these be?" Mercury asked, getting a glare from Emerald. "Oh Mercury." Cinder walked past them and to the door. "You will do what you'll be doing, and I'll do what I'll be doing."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter did seem a little less interesting, but I think that was because of this cold I'm trying to endure right now. Also, why has only one person alone been commenting? It's honestly discouraging. Anyways, I'll try to rewatch season 2 just to get my mind to get these scenes right, and make my stuff seem as good as possible. Goodbye, and thanks for reading.


	13. Night of Fire Part 2

A/N: All of those Initial D songs made this more or less easier to write. And then there was those classic songs from past eras and were featured in Guardians of the Galaxy. Anyways, I've been listening to a lot of music while writing this. I might put more pressure on some of my pairings, but like I said, one I've stuck to since the beginning, one I made up myself, and one was out of sheer curiosity, and interest.

* * *

><p>Night of Fire Part 2<p>

The ballroom was lit with a purple hue. The chandelier was glistening, the balloons were positioned well, the music played at the right tempo, and a young huntress in training was struggling to keep her balance on a pair of high heels. "Uh, can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby said, still trying to stand up straight. "Awww, you look beautiful!" her sister said from behind the podium in a simple white dress. Ruby took the time to try and adjust her balance, which took about 5 minutes when the door opened and the music stopped. Everyone's attention was set on 4 oddly (or fabulously) dressed individuals who looked like they just got back from a convention, or a really fancy costume party depending on which ones you're focusing on.

The first wore a navy blue dress coat and breeches, both with a few silver and black components here and there. The most noticeable accessory he had was a winged, white star pinned over his left chest, and a metal brace with a blue dust crystal on his left arm. The second wore a white shirt, blue pants, black boots, and a large, blue coat with yellow trims and cords that went between the buttons, broad sleeves, a hood, and a white glove over his left hand. The third would make you guys think "Pirate". And I believe you. With that deep crimson outfit with white trimmings, boots, belts, and a black tricorn hat, that does seem like the case. The fourth looked as though someone had dismantled a custom built, flame-orange motorcycle, took the chassis and a few other parts, and turned it into a suit for this guy to wear. The wheels were set inside his legs and they still seem to spin. The front of the bike was set on his chest as though to form a breastplate. The seat and exhaust pipes were set onto his back. And his head looked normal with his brown hair and green eyes. All four of these looks were so well designed, that it looked good with their weapons on.

Which really were on.

"KHAN!" Ms. Goodwitch said harshly. "We are in a ballroom, not the convention for deranged idiots." Everyone turned towards the uptight professor as Herald responded, "Hey, Ozpin allowed us to bring our weapons to tonight, _if_ my works looked good with them on." Then, all eyes were on Ozpin who was casually sipping on his coffee mug saying, "You have to admit, they do look good. Whether or not they're apparently armed to the teeth." Ironwood, who was right next to him, tried to say something, but then paused, and set his hand down, making the attendees giggle as Ms. Goodwitch stomped back to the two headmasters. Then, a blazing blond girl walked up to the gentleman in blues and said, "If you guys used Bumblebee to make THAT, I WILL-" Yang was cut off from Krom sending an aura charged punch into her diaphragm and saying, "We didn't." Then, Yang's semblance calmed down as team KHAN took a table and sipped at their punch.

"WOW!" Ruby cheered, speed walking towards the team. "How did you guys pull off these things!?" Herald calmed down the little red before she could trip on her heels and said, "I have an affiliation with a company who can create these sorts of clothing in a matter of hours, except for Neckrid's. Come to think of it, Cap, how did Neckrid get that living motorcycle look?" The other three members of his team looked at each other and Krom said, "That will have to be kept secret for now, Herald." The crowd continued to look at the four oddly dressed men before one of them asked, "Excuse me, man. Where is your shield? The rest of your team has theirs." The navy blue one said, "I decided to leave it in my locker, so I've taken the liberty of bringing out my old photon shield." Then, Krom raised his left hand to show the metal brace. Then suddenly, white and blue energy came out of the blue crystal and solidified over it, forming of a simple, striped shield, as wide as his physical one. "It functions like my real shield, except this one is made of zero-point energy dust, making it weigh only 7.5 pounds. Of course, that's what makes it less effective as a weapon, and it's not as reliable in terms of absorbing force. If it were up to me, I'd honestly prefer my old man's trashcan lid over this." Even though the shield faded from over the bracer, the crowd did not dissolve from around the team. This obviously annoyed them, so Adam said, "Everyone, we're just 4 students who happen to be wearing some very unusual suits. Please, return to your business." After a little muttering, all of the attendees complied and returned to enjoying the night.

Just then, two more individuals came through the door. One wore the usual black tuxedo with orange trimmings while his partner wore a dark green dress. "You guys are just in time." Yang greeted. The couple was identified as Mercury and Emerald. They smiled as Mercury replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." The two proceeded to the dance floor, but then Krom noticed something odd about Emerald. Without her noticing, Krom's expression caught the attention of the crimson pirate assassin. "Krom, what is it?" he asked. The captain stared back and said, "The girl next to Mercury, I think I've met her before." Krom did inform his team of some of his adventures as a soldier, but Herald put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's probably those flashbacks that are bouncing through your head again, Cap." Krom gave him a blank stare before turning to the center of table and downing his punch.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, a particular blond huntsman came in through the door, only to see almost all of the people he knew already occupied. <em>Well, some night this is turning out to be.<em> he thought, before walking over to the punch bowl and getting a cup. He took a sip, but then he just noticed a little red huntress standing next to him. "I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune 'greeted'. "Yep." Ruby replied, not even looking at him. The two went into a short silence, until Jaune brought his glass forward and said, "To the socially awkward." Ruby giggled to this and clinked her glass with his. "Sorry about what happened with Weiss." Jaune looked back at Ruby with a sad smile. "Nah, it's fine. I doubt it would've went well anyway." he said. Ruby's eyes went wide. "So-so you just gave up!?" she said. Jaune sipped from his glass and replied, "You could say that. At least it didn't end so terribly." Ruby raised an eyebrow, but Jaune looked back at her with a nervous smile. "Uh… Ruby. Did anyone manage to ask you?" Ruby frowned as she looked at her sister who was still greeting as couples were coming in. Plainly, she said, "Guess." That was enough of an answer for Jaune. "Okay, and do you remember that chat we had two days ago?" Ruby raised an eyebrow but nodded a bit. "Jaune, what are you getting at?" She asked, smiling playfully. Jaune patted her on the head before saying, "Just something to look forward to later." Lifting his hand off the little redhead's hair, he casually strided out of the ballroom.

"Krom, I think he's really going to do it." Neckrid said from his chair. "I guess that means we should get started." Krom stated. "Neckrid, go consult with the DJ's in the back. Herald, Adam, you two follow Jaune and get him ready." As the three got up from their chairs, Neckrid asked, "Wait, cap, what are you going to be doing?" Krom simply sipped his punch before saying, "I'll figure it out." With that, the red and blue coats followed the blond knight while the motorcycle man walked over to the Daft Punk lookalikes. _This is going to be quite a night indeed._ the captain thought as he continued to sit casually with a glass of punch in his hands. But as Krom was going to take another sip, the door opened again.

Yang, being the one to greet everyone, was the first to witness the newcomer, and shrieked in amazement, "Oh. My. Gosh! You look like a legit ice queen!" Said 'Ice Queen' was about to break into annoyance, but then sensed the compliment in Yang's words. "Why thank you, Yang. Please convey my compliments to the blue tailor who created this masterpiece." she said. It seems like Yang's outburst made a lot of heads turn, and comments fly. Ruby heard this and turned towards the noise, only to see a figure of sparkling white. "W-Weiss?" was all she could say. Weiss was wearing a white, strapless dress with elastic sleeves attached to the torso and the hem was raised just enough for you to see her sparkling high heels. Sequins of varying sizes were expertly arranged throughout the dress as though a gentle stream of snowflakes had set themselves onto the dress, or as though the dress itself was made of the purest snow. Heads were turned as Weiss calmly walked past Yang, smiling as she moved across the ballroom floor. She spun a bit, making small clouds of ice dust swirl and chill the attendees around her. She continued to move, until her eyes met a familiar blue haired huntsman, who wore a really plain tuxedo with trimmings as yellow as his goggles. Weiss giggled, "Neptune, is that seriously Poseidon? Because you look so plain." Neptune nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "A-apparently. I guess Herald was trying to make a joke." But then refocused on the snow angel before him. "But wow, Weiss. He did a really great job to make you look so amazing." he said. The white heiress giggled as a light tint of pink crept up her cheeks. "So, can we?" she asked. Neptune smiled, but then flinched when he saw Weiss extend a hand over to him. Neptune looked at her, then the hand, then at her, then the hand, and then stepped backwards, and then moved out of the ballroom. Everyone froze. Ruby dropped her glass, shattering it on the floor. But this didn't phase anyone as they looked at the door where Neptune had left, or at Weiss who slowly lowered her hand and her head. Blake, who witnessed the drama from a side chair, got up and sat Weiss next to her, who was too shocked to even cry.

Ruby walked up to Yang to ask her something, which seemed like a bad idea because her eyes were deep red and her hair was ablaze. "Okay, Mr. Trident. Let's find the weight of the salt in the sea!" she shouted, before she saw Blake gesture her to calm down. Yang brushed it off and ran for the door up ahead, but was stopped by a blue and white photon shield. "At ease, Yang." Krom said, pushing Yang's fist to the side. The yellow brawler tried to proceed, but Krom put his shield arm in the way as he said, "Let's keep our distance as we watch things unfirl." Yang wanted to punch the blue bulwark, but then remembered what would happen if he punched back. Yang's eyes returned to iliac and her hair went into a calm yellow. "So what? Should we just stand around and wait for a miracle to happen?" the yellow brawler complained. Krom shrugged as the photon shield faded from his arm. "Hm… you could say that." he said before refilling his glass and returning to his table.

* * *

><p>"Where is it? Where is it!?" Jaune panicked as he searched through his corner, going through the drawers and suitcases he had. Then, Jaune looked under his bed to see a small, white box. "There it is!" he shouted, pulling out the box and setting it on his bed. Opening it up, the contents were revealed to be a simple white dress with a short hem. Without a second thought, Jaune set it down and started to-<p>

"Adam, are you sure he went this way?" the blue coat asked as he and the red pirate ran through the halls of the dormitories. Adam was sniffing at the air and following the sent. He then replied, "In one way I'm trusting my instincts. In another way it's a matter of logic." Herald tried to counter this, but then canceled the attempt, wondering why that second point made sense, at least to him. As they stopped in front of their team's dorm room, Herald said, "You will go to JNPR's room while I get the suit ready." With a nod, Adam moved for the other team's door. Upon opening the door, the first thing Adam noticed was a girly shriek ring his ears. "What are you doing here!?" Jaune said, scrambling on the bed with his pants down. Adam looked at him, then at the dress, then at Jaune, and facepalmed. "Are you seriously going to be wearing that?" he said, proceeding into the dorm room. Right behind him, Herald came through the door with a box that had a logo similar to Adam's. He looked at Jaune and said, "Jaune, you are a disgrace to the three rules of manly style.." Jaune struggled to stand up as he said, "What three rules?" Herald threw the box he had at Jaune's face. Walking up to him, he said, "1: Look good. 2: Don't die. 3: If you're going to die, look good doing it." Jaune managed to set the box that hit him on the floor and reach for the dress, until Herald closed that one, tossed it to Adam and said, "Just wearing that will violate all three of these rules, and you wouldn't be awesome anymore." Jaune panicked at the tailor's words. "B-but I promised a friend I would do this-" "If she didn't get a partner, I know." Jaune was frozen at that point. "W-what!? How did you know!?" Jaune squealed, finally getting himself reduced to a pair of boxers and a white tank top. Herald pointed authoritatively to the box with the grey and red arrow. "You will wear this, you will act appropriately to the suit, and you will make your impression from there." With those words, Herald and Adam left with the disgrace of a man's outfit. Jaune opened the box the two coated men gave him and found an outfit that reminded him of one of his ancestors. "Ooooh, yeah. This style definately dates back to before The War."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the ballroom…<em>

"Wait, you asked him?" Blake said as she and her team tried to console their white tinted teammate. "Y-yes." Weiss answered. "I thought he would be okay with it, but it seems I was wrong." Weiss calmed down as a sad smile appeared on her face. "Well, that was that. I just thought I could've found that special someone tonight." The three girls surrounding her recoiled at the heiress's statement. "Weiss! A-are you sure!?" Yang said, but Ruby intervened, "Uh… right. Well, I guess we should just get on with the night?" The yellow and black teammates glared at the red huntress, but then their actions were interrupted when the red and blue coated huntsmen came back through the door. Blake was the first to react. "Boys, I don't think Weiss is having a good night." The two huntsmen looked at team RWBY, then at each other. The red coat returned to his seat next to his captain, while the blue coat walked over to the four girls, specifically the now frowning heiress.

"So. How did your meet with Neptune go?" he asked. Weiss looked at the tailor's eyes and saw a particular sparkle, but it seemed so familiar. "Uh… N-Neptune walked out on me." she said. Herald frowned a bit, but then signalled the other three girls to leave them. "Well, I'm sure he was just unsure of what's happening." Herald continued. Weiss wondered a bit, thinking if it was wrong for her to have been the one to ask Neptune. "Well…" she started. "I think it just wasn't meant to be." Herald's eyes went wide as he sat next to the heiress. "Really?" he asked, to which Weiss replied, "I just wanted to have a good time. Maybe I forgot to consider what that whom I am asking thought." The two drooped to the floor, but then Weiss returned her gaze to the tailor's figure. The coat made it hard to tell, but she swore she had seen it before. "Um, Herald?" she asked. The blue coat returned his focus to the white heiress. "Is it just me, or have we met before?" Herald paused, then replied, "It's complicated as to how. But yes, a long time ago." Weiss raised an eyebrow, but turned her attention to the couples who were dancing on the ballroom floor. "It's weird. Whenever I'm with you, it feels like I'm forgetting something important." Herald looked at the young Schnee and put his right hand on hers. "You'll remember. But in the meantime…" Herald stood up and held his right to the heiress. "Can I try to brighten your night?" Weiss looked at the tailor in the eyes and saw that kindness in them, and it felt so familiar. She slowly took his hand and he lifted her onto her feet and the two walked onto the ballroom floor.

The heiress's team looked towards their white teammate as she and the tailor gently got into the proper dance position. "They have met before." The three heard a voice to their right and saw the captain in his blue and silver dress suit. "Did you have something to do with this?" Ruby asked. Krom turned towards them and said, "Not even. From what Herald had told me, he has met Weiss 8 years ago." The three girls showed their faces of awe as they turned towards the Schnee couple, this time they saw smiles start to form. At that moment, a particular huntsman with blue hair joined in to see the view. "I see Weiss got herself another partner." Neptune commented. Yang was ready to punch the electric huntsman in the wang, bu Krom calmed her down and told him, "In the least, Herald asked her, making things less awkward for them." The two boys looked at Herald and Weiss as their smiles appeared more genuine. To this they smiled as well. "So, Neptune." Krom asked. "Why did you get nervous?" Neptune cringed to the question. "I… uh… I can't d-dance." Krom's eyes were wide, as well as the three girls who were listening in. That broke all of Yang's efforts to contain her urge to pulp the dude. "That's it!?" she yelled, grabbing the blue haired huntsman by his collar. "You ditched Weiss Schnee because you can't do something as simple as control your movements in succession with the beat of a piece of music!?" Yang's blazing red eyes struck fear into the heart of Neptune, but then a knock was heard at the door. "Well, can't keep the door waiting." she said, her semblance instantaneously diminishing and dropping the poor student, cheerfully. Walking up to the door, she said, "Well hello-" She stopped. Whatever this guy looked like, it seemed as though he was ready to kill someone.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you go. I know I may not be getting that many reviews, but that doesn't phase me from keeping on with this story. This is my second fanfic, and I will jam in as many references as I want and be as feeling as I want it to. Anyways, I will present some songs later on, just to set the mood for particular scenes, just so you know. R&R and have a good day.


End file.
